31 Days of Horror
by IWriteSinsNoTragedies
Summary: Thirty one tales sealed in by darkness. A month of murder, the paranormal, betrayal, curses, and what makes the blood run cold. New York isn't at all what it seems to be. (ON HIATUS)
1. October 1st

_Prologue_

Thump, thump, thump, thump, his heart beat slammed against his chest. Feet pounding against the pavement, beads of sweat rolling down his sticky forehead. He wandered into a dark alley, met with a brick wall. Slow footsteps clicked in the distance, getting closer with each step. He spun around eyes wide, the figure's menacing shadow loomed over him, the thin sliver of moonlight filtering through the clouds threw the shadows across the wall. Its arm reared back withdrawing a sharp blade.

"No, please don't" he pleaded.

The figure remained silent, and brought the blade down on him. His anguished screams filled the noiseless night, with each strike they increased in agony. Dark blood splattered across the wall, and drizzled out into the storm drain. The cloaked figure turned around, and removed its hood. Marlene smiled exposing her sharp canines, the dim light glinting off of them.

"Greetings, once again it is October; the month of horror, gore, fear and fright. To commemorate this ghoulish holiday we have complied a series of horrific tales, tales of darkness, murder, and betrayal. Some may make you laugh, some may make you cry, some may leave you quivering in a corner, we shall see. For all of you young children that have stumbled across this page; turn away right now, there are plenty of other stories that should suit your age range. If you're still brave enough to continue, than by all means do so, but don't say I didn't warn you. For those of you brave enough to venture inside find a quiet area, dim the lights, play the appropriate music, and let us take you on a terrifying journey- but be warned" she tipped her head back and let out a diabolical laugh. Her skin melted away leaving a skeleton, it smiled a twisted grin, and slashed its claws across.

Before we begin I just want to say that **I do not own POM or anything referenced or parodied.** Let us begin.

* * *

 _Thriller_

The moon rose full and high in the darkened sky, thick dark clouds shrouded the usually clear night. A lone otter crept through the shadows thrown across the path, shafts of bright white light filtered through the cloud barrier and washed over the Central Park Zoo illuminating everything in its glow. It was eerily silent, something quite strange for the tourist destination; usually swarming with the boisterous sounds of the animals that lived inside. A chill danced down her spine as she slowly walked along, eyeing her surroundings with a cautious eye. The only sound was her footsteps on the pavement, all was quiet.

Too quiet.

Her mind began to race with mortifying scenarios; each more terrifying than the last. A howl sounded in the distance, and she picked up the pace hurrying to get back home. Her arms held tightly around her body she dashed in the direction of the large rock cave, her hazel eyes flicking all around her. A threatening snarl broke out behind her, Marlene's breath hitched in her throat. She froze, her body ceasing all movement. Fear gripped at her heart as it drummed painfully against her sternum, out of the corner of her eye a creature stood cloaked in the shadows.

Did she dare turn around?

The gears slowly turned in her mind, should she make a run for it? Or face the unknown?. She slowly turned around, her heart stopped, in front of her was a fellow Zooster; it was Maurice. Only something was different about him. His peeling fur was a pale, blotchy yellowish white smeared in scratch and bite marks, patches of it were missing exposing the decomposing flesh. The chubby aye aye's blank eyes stared her in the eyes, bulging out from their sunken eyelids. Salvia dripped from his open mouth; exposing a set of crooked rotting teeth. His claws were sharp, and twisted demanding a carcass to rip from the seams. A foul decaying stench wafted from his exposed skin stinging her nostrils and making her eyes water. She took a step backward, and the creature followed at a much slower pace.

"W- what are you?" she stammered. The creature growled in response.

She backed away as far as possible, she felt a cool substance against her back; the brick wall surrounding her habitat. She was cornered, there was no way out. Marlene looked back at the zombified animal, its slack jaw was opened wide ready for the taste of flesh. Her body quivered, and shook as she tried to press herself in further.

The ground beneath her began to vibrate, she quickly looked down, _what now_? She thought crazily. A hand broke through; blotchy and pale, she shrieked and stepped away, more limbs ruptured through, and grabbed at her. With a petrified scream she ran in the direction of the centre habitat. Moaning and groaning reverberated behind her, she forced herself to move faster, evading the bony fingers that swung out at her.

Marlene grabbed onto the bar of the iron fence bordering the habitat, and tried to push her way through. She felt something grab her foot, with a shriek she wildly lashed out, and kicked at the creature, which snarled sinisterly in response. She tugged at the bar with as much force as her arms would allow. It came loose with a snap, she swung it back, and hit him in the eye. The animal shrieked, and released its hold on her. Marlene hastily squeezed through the remaining bars, and launched herself into the water.

She resurfaced, and opened the fishbowl, and jumped inside, landing painfully on her stomach. With a groan she pushed herself to her feet, and scurried to the penguin standing in front of her, his back turned.

"Skipper, what's going on?" she wheezed breathlessly.

He spun around with an unnerving smile "they're here" he chanted in an ominous sing song voice that made the skin beneath her fur crawl.

"What? Who?!" she asked incredulously.

"The zombies, and the apocalypse" he answered nonchalant.

Marlene looked around the penguin headquarters realizing it was empty "where is everyone?" she wondered.

"The zombies got them, frankly I'm surprised they didn't get you" Skipper stated with an arched eyebrow. The sound of claws raking through metal echoed through the air, he looked up at the entrance where the scraping and scratching was coming from.

"Blast, they found us!", he shoved her behind his back protectively " stay behind me".

She nodded timidly, he slowly climbed up the rung ladder with Marlene not far behind. Clutching a dagger in his flipper he threw the hatch open and leapt out, knocking a few of the zombified animals off their feet. With a mighty cry he barrelled into the ones blocking their escape, and hurled them into the water.

Skipper grabbed hold of her wrist "come on" he tugged her along, fighting his way through the mutants. A instrumental melody filled the dank air. The two stopped in their tracks, he scanned the area suspiciously.

"What is that?".

Marlene listened carefully to the rhythm "it's coming from the lemur habitat" she announced. They followed the sudden beat, bringing them to where she said. A large boom box stood in front of them; the song was blasting from the speakers.

Julien was beside his boom box dancing to the music, oblivious to everything that was happening.

"Ring Tail, what are you doing?!" Skipper hollered.

Julien faced the two with a scoff "I'm dancing, what does it look like I am the doing?".

"Julien, we have to leave now" Marlene hastily spat out.

The zombies closed in on them, she gasped and hid behind Skipper, Julien rolled his eyes and amped up the volume. Strangely enough the undead halted abruptly, and began dancing to the song in the traditional thriller fashion.

Skipper and Marlene watched with bewilderment at the scene unfolding in front of them. Seeing the distraction he grabbed Julien and ran towards the Zooveiner shop.

"My boomy box!".

He threw open the door, and pushed them inside "we should be safe here".

Marlene cradled her head in her paws "why is this happening?!" she cried.

Skipper clamped his flipper over her mouth, and listened intently to the noises outside. Once they had passed he removed it, Marlene glared at him. He wasted no time in gathering a handful of supplies and hiding them behind the barricade of foamed fingers, T shirts and plushes. Julien continued the song, humming it quietly in her ear as they crouched on the floor.

"Would you stop it?!" she snapped in a hushed tone.

"Hey, I love this song" Julien defended, arms folded over his chest.

The door slammed shut causing the three to jump in alarm, he continued to sing jittery. Marlene closed her eyes, praying it was all just a dream and that she'd wake up soon.

The floor creaked with the sound of approaching footsteps. The three went rigid, paralyzed with terror. Private reared his scarred head around the corner, Marlene turned white; her body draining of all colour. She tried to scream, but found she couldn't, she stared into his blank soulless eyes frozen in horror. Julien squeaked and stopped his singing, Skipper grabbed hold of their paws and ran. Private roared and gave chase, hungry for the taste of blood.

"Stop singing, it's attracting them!" Skipper yelled at the lemur who carried on the catchy tune.

He pulled the handle on the door, it didn't open. He haled and strained to force it open but it wouldn't budge.

Marlene snuck a glance over her shoulder, the gap between them and Private was closing.

"Umm, Skipper" she began nervously.

"Not now, Marlene" he grunted, continuing his fruitless effort. The zombified penguin approached them, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

Skipper turned around, his eyes met Private's and narrowed, his grip tightened on the handle of the dagger until his flipper blanched white. "Go" he ordered bravely "there's a back entrance, I'll hold him off for as long as I can".

Marlene was about to protest, but Julien grabbed her arm and yanked her away. She struggled to free herself from his grip "Julien, what are you doing?. We can't just leave him!".

"If he wants to die let him, he has made his choice" he stated cowardly. They stumbled out of the back entrance, and towards the clock tower, hearing Skipper's haunting screams in the distance. Marlene cringed, and closed her eyes trying to drown it out, tears falling down her cheek.

They could hear the music again.

Zoosters streamed from all angles, all zombified. They were cornered.

Julien hugged into her side, Marlene stared down at him with an arched eyebrow "what are you doing?!" she demanded irritably.

"Hey, I'm just doing what the song says" he smiled as he stroked a paw through her soft chestnut fur.

She shoved him to the ground with an annoyed grunt "the song's ending" she said as she listened to the instrumental play. The zombies danced their way toward them, jaws open wide with pointed teeth stained with blood. If they could just make it till midnight maybe they could survive.

Julien turned his head to the right, a hoard of zombies were gathered around the boom box, which carried on the music. His amber eyes widened.

"My boomy box!"

Without a rational thought he ran towards it "Julien, what are you doing?!" Marlene cried in horror.

"I refuse to leave it behind" he called over his shoulder. She watched as he reached the stereo, and grabbed it with a triumphant cheer. Before he could get any further Kowalski and Mort lunged at him. She witnessed the event, helpless to do anything as they hacked his limbs off, and gnawed at his flesh like the animals they were.

His ear splitting screech stabbed her ears, she turned back to the swarm around her, she was all alone. With no other option she swung the pole at a zombified Stacy and ran. Her feet hurt but she couldn't stop, her survival counted on it.

Her heart was pounding to the point she felt it would burst, she glanced up at the large clock tower; five minutes until midnight, she could do this. She just had to make it to the tower and she would be safe.

Marlene tripped over a crack in the pavement, and fell to the ground. She frantically looked over her shoulder, the zombies were getting closer. She looked back, Skipper stood in front of her; his eyes pale and glazed over. He stepped towards her, blood drizzling down the corners of his beak.

She tried to back away "Skipper, please don't" she whimpered. Julien and the others gathered around her in a ring, dark blood staining their chests. There was no way out, trembling uncontrollably her eyes darted all around her as the undead closed in ready to claim their next victim.

She clenched her eyes shut as they sprung into her and sunk their teeth into her flesh, ripping her limbs from their sockets. Fur and flesh flew through the air, a deep foreboding laugh rang out simultaneously with the dongs of the clock tower striking midnight with her anguished screams.


	2. October 2nd

_Time Warp_

"Alright, next order of business" Skipper cleared his throat, and looked over the crowd gathered around him; anticipating what he had to say, with a vigilant eye. " The Zooviener shop is not a hang out, it is our place of meeting- our city hall you could say".

Private whispered something inaudible to him, and he nodded "also, it has come to my attention that some of you have been wandering out of the zoo. Only penguins can leave, you must remain inside at all times, comprende?".

A collective groan spread throughout the group as they voiced their disapproval. The door swung open, everyone turned their attention to the front entrance; Julien strolled in like he normally did with Mort and Maurice in tow.

Skipper arched his eyebrow "Ring Tail, you're late" he stated firmly.

"Well, I have good reason to be" Julien defended, arms folded over his chest.

He decided to humour him "oh, and what's that?" he wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"I was trying out this latest dance craze, everyone's doing it" he answered with a crooked grin.

Marlene raised an eyebrow in confusion "dance craze, what kind of dance?" she asked.

His smile widened "I'm glad you asked" his eyes suddenly flashed a dark red, he put his arm around the otter, and started singing lowly.

He started calmly, sliding around one of the cardboard cut outs, and poking his head through the hole in it with a crazed smile, beckoning to her. A strange sensation overcame her, and she joined in, her eyes a different coloration of red.

"What are you doing?" Skipper demanded with bewilderment.

Julien continued in a higher, hyped pitch, gripping onto the barrel of plushes, and kicking his right leg wildly.

Everyone watched wide eyed at the scene unfolding before their eyes. Each wondering what had gotten into the lemur king, and if he had finally lost his mind.

Julien ran around the disturbed group, and took Marlene's paw in his with a skip. They threw their arms up in the air and sang together.

 _"_ Let's do the time warp again".

Mort stepped forward as if a spell had been cast over him, joining the dance he began singing along. They grabbed Kowalski and pulled him from the crowd, he stared into Julien's orbs, the blue colour in his eyes fading away. He pulled out his clipboard, and scrawled down something, and gestured to the steps written down on it.

He instructed them to jump to the left, they jumped to the left. Then step to the right, Julien and Marlene chorused along following the action. Kowalski placed his flippers on his hips, as did they.

"W-what's going on?" Private was baffled.

They pressed their knees together, Skipper frantically covered Private's eyes as they peformed the pelvic thrust.

Rico fought against the infectious rhythm, trying to remain still. His flippers flew back and forth from his body to the air, and back again. He struggled to hold them in place, unable to gain control of his feet he stepped forward, babbling furiously. His words were soon lost, and all that escaped his beak was the next line.

"Let's do the time warp again".

Marlene reached out for Becky, she shrieked and tried to run. She gripped onto her tail and haled her back. Becky struggled to look away, but she forced her to look into her blank eyes. She quickly sang her part unwillingly.

The remaining Zoosters slowly backed away, mortified at the absurd display. They attempted to get to the back door, but Julien slid in front of it preventing their escape, his eyes darkening to a blood red clouding over his pupils.

Marlene carried on with a sinister smile, exposing two small fangs. She grabbed Maurice by the wrist, and threw him onto the floor. He unwillingly joined the dance, crying out for help. His plea ended, and the next line flowed from his mouth.

Skipper rushed forward to help him, but was held back by Julien "I don't know what sick twisted thing you're doing, but you better stop it now!" he barked.

Julien ignored him, and continued singing with all of the others "let's do the time warp again _"._

Skipper shook his head lividly "no, you're not doing it ever again, you hear me!".

The choir pushed past him, and grabbed Private by the flippers. He tried to stay where he was by keeping his feet firmly in place. He was rapidly losing the battle as they pulled him forward. "Skippah, help!" he screamed.

"Let's do the time warp again".

Skipper grabbed hold of one of their arms- which happened to be Leonard's, and tried to pry it off of the struggling penguin. "Let him go!" he snarled.

The Zoosters haled Private back with just as much force sending Skipper tumbling to the floor. He groaned, and pushed himself to his feet. They danced around him, eyes glowing a haunting incarnadine. He rubbed his head and looked up, Stacy stood in front of him, she took a base ball cap, and planted it on her head. She started her verse, took it off and popped it back on, staring down at him with an unnerving grin.

"This is madness!" he exasperated "snap out of it!".

Kowalski leapt up on top on top of the counter still clutching his clipboard, he instructed they jump to the left, then step to the right.

They chanted, doing as commanded, he put his flippers on his hips. Everyone but Skipper put their knees together, and jerked their bodies back and forth.

"Let's do the time warp again".

Joey.

"Let's do the time warp again".

Roy.

"Let's do the time warp again".

Bing.

It was like they were all under some sort of spell, how he would break it he didn't know. Next Stacy began tap dancing, squealing and giggling she clicked her heels together and off the floor. She twirled around and around, until she fell down and got back up. She put her hat back on, and joined in again.

"Let's do the time warp again".

Bada.

"Let's do the time warp again".

Mason.

Kowalski dictated the steps, leading the new comers, everyone but Skipper sang along. He instructed to put their hands/paws on their hips, put their knees together and do the pelvic thrust.

"You're all insane!" Skipper hollered in bewilderment, not knowing what had come over the entire population of the Zoo.

They slowly cornered him, eyes glowing and undecipherable expressions.

"Let's do the time warp again" they sang lowly.

"Let's not" he said nervously, he backed against the wall until he could no more. He frantically looked around for a way out, there was none; they had him cornered.

"Let's do the time warp again" they grabbed hold of him, he struggled to fight back but they were too strong. They threw him onto the floor, he lifted his head, Marlene was staring down at him. He tried to look away but found he couldn't.

As he became entranced in the dark color his own eyes started to cloud over with the mist.


	3. October 3rd

_Ghostbusters_

The four penguin brothers were gathered around their faded table, Skipper dealt out the deck of cards in his flipper; distributing a fair amount to each player, before resting the remaining in the centre.

Private eyed his hand, he looked over them addressing him with a raised eyebrow "just what are we playing here?".

Skipper righted his cards and tapped them against the table, he looked across the table at the confused avian. "Slappy cards" he answered nonchalant.

Private folded his flipper over his chest "Skippah, did you make that up?".

He scoffed "of course not. I, uh picked it up in Denmark".

Private stared at him for a moment before sighing and turning back to his cards, attempting to figure out the rules in another of Skipper's absurd games.

The fish bowl hatch flew open, and Marlene flew through in a haze "it's horrific, awful, need help!" she babbled. She lost her footing on one of the rungs of the ladder, and toppled to the floor.

He quickly stood up and reached out a flipper to the hysteric otter "Marlene, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

She accepted his flipper, and he gently helped her to her feet "no, I'm not okay" she cried with a firm shake of her head.

Skipper leapt up from the table in full attack mode "what's wrong? Is there an intruder? Is Blowhole back?!".

"There's a ghost in my habitat!" she exasperated.

He breathed a heavy sigh, and put his head in his flipper "Marlene, not this again. The last time you claimed there was a so called ghost it was Roger".

"Yes I know, but this time is different" Marlene tried to explain.

"There's no such thing as poltergeists, or any other demons from the underworld" Kowalski reassured, eyes on his cards.

"Yes, there is" she argued "I saw it with my own eyes. You have to get over there and help me".

"Well, excuse us if we don't believe you" Skipper replied, flippers on his hips.

A distant ear splitting screech traveled to their ears, her eyes widened "do you believe me now?" she squeaked.

"Just a coincidence" he brushed it off as stubborn as ever.

"Uh Skippah, you might want to have a look at this" Private said, he stepped aside from the periscope, and allowed him to see what he was gesturing to.

From the small glass the zoo lay in ruins, thick black clouds had rolled in; shafts of bright green light penetrating through them. Skipper blinked and stepped back, stupefied at what he had just seen.

"Kowalski, analysis" he commanded.

"It looks to be some sort of strange weather pattern" Kowalski spoke as he examined it closely.

They slowly climbed out of the hidden headquarters and outside, feeling the cool air against their faces. The five strolled through the seemingly empty zoo, taking the damage into account. A shadow darted to the right, they looked to the right; it was gone.

"What was that?" Private quivered.

"Nothing" Skipper replied "come on". He led them past an overturned snow cone cart. Rico stopped, and hurriedly lapped up the spilled syrup that leaked out.

"I would say some kind of storm hit" Kowalski opined, looking around him as he waddled along.

"I'm telling you guys, it was a ghost" Marlene spat.

"Preposterous, they don't exist" he rejected with a shake of his head. A moan sounded behind them causing the fur, and feathers on their necks to stand up.

"Don't exist, huh?" Marlene trembled "how do you explain that?".

Before he could open his beak to form a response a large ominous shadow loomed over them. He slowly turned around, his jaw hitting the ground. An otter stood in front of them, its white fur ragged, and stuck together. Its eyes were hardly visible from the bangs covering them, only one which glared at them as black as night. Trails of black liquid ran down her face, leaking from underneath them.

The five went rigid, unable to move, unable to think. The spirit hissed, its lips curling back; it had no teeth. Instead three ribbons of blood dribbled from its mouth, and down its pale fur. Private gagged, and nearly threw up. The otter roared, and swiped at them with its paw; there was no skin or fur- only bones.

With a shriek he and Marlene ran in the direction of her rock cave, they dove into the pound in one swift movement. Rico and Skipper stood their ground, ready to attack. Kowalski stood in astonishment, eying the strange creature with heedful eyes.

"Kowalski, what are you doing?" Private hissed "get out of there!". He whimpered and ducked back down "oh, he's a goner".

"Private, calm down" Marlene instructed, she gently stroked his flipper "everything's going to be fine".

"Fine" he gawked at her "there's an actual ghost, a real ghoul, poltergeist-".

"I get it" she interrupted dryly.

Rico regurgitated a chainsaw, and lunged at the Poltergeist, she evaded the attack and with the wave of her skeletal paw swept him off his feet and crashing into the brick wall. Private yelped and scrambled out of the water and into the cave, his small form trembling madly.

Marlene looked at him and back, shrinking further in the water. Skipper's eyes narrowed as he stared down the spirit "I ain't 'fraid of no ghost".

The otter growled at him as if to say 'you should be'. The neon green cloud of mist surrounded her, and several more appeared beside her.

Kowalski took a step backwards "I ain't 'fraid of no ghost" he chocked out, despite the obvious fact that he clearly was.

The poltergeists moved forward in a flash, a low growl rumbling in their throats. Skipper tensed up his muscles and lunged at the one in front, she vanished and he scraped across the ground.

He found his footing, his flippers stinging. The otter smiled sadistically at him, more blood fell from its jaws, and onto the ground. Skipper pressed his beak together with a scowl. The snow cone cart hurtled towards him, he quickly rolled out of the way.

The wind picked up, blowing his feathers back "what does it want?!" Marlene screeched over the high winds.

"I don't know, but whatever it is its not getting it" he stated firmly. "Kowalski, options" he commanded.

"I-I don't know" Kowalski stammered, he peered up at the intimidating creatures, his body shook uncontrollably. Their dark eyes stared back him, he could take no more, with a scream he took off towards the penguin habitat.

"You coward!".

The spirits roared, Private cringed and covered his head with his flippers "make it go away!".

Skipper grabbed the umbrella from the totalled cart, and swung it at her. She snarled and grabbed hold of his chest feathers, piercing her fingers through the flesh. He grimaced in pain, she smiled a twisted smile and raked her bony fingers down his chest, sucking up the blood that followed with her tongueless mouth. He winced, and pressed his beak shut to keep from crying out, feeling the bile crawl up his throat as the blood from her lips dribbled down his feathers.

"I ain't 'fraid of no ghost" he grunted, he swung the umbrella back, and struck the otter in the jaw. A splash of blood spewed from her mouth, and onto the ground, she shrieked with rage. She swiped her paw, sending him hurtling into the pound of the penguin habitat.

"I ain't 'fraid of no ghost" Private whimpered, he slowly stepped out of the cave, and faced her. She stared back at him, and he shuddered under her gaze.

"Marlene, where did this thing come from?".

"I-I don't know" she stuttered "it was just there when I woke up".

"Private!" he turned his head to the right, Kowalski ran towards him carrying what looked to be a vacuum cleaner, he also had one strapped to his back.

"Use this, it will suck the ghosts up" he instructed, Private leapt over the wall and took the device handed to him.

He sized it up unsurely "are you sure it'll work?".

"Fifty percent sure" Kowalski nodded.

Private took the nozzle, and aimed it at the poltergeist, and flicked the switch on the side.

"Let me tell you something, busting makes me feel good!".

She shrieked as it tried to pull her in, thrashing out she sent a ball of ectoplasm at him and roared, sending droplets of blood splattering against his feathers.

He brushed it off with a determined gleam in his eye "I ain't 'fraid of no ghost _"_.

Kowalski aimed his at the others and powered it up, the spirits screamed as they were sucked in one by one, howling.

He smiled smugly "I ain't 'fraid of no ghost".

The otter clawed at the air in a desperate attempt to free herself from the force pulling her in. She was sucked in with a final howl, more spirits gathered around them by the hundreds.

"There's too many!" he cried as he sucked another away.

"Where are they all coming from?" Skipper questioned with bewilderment.

A flash occurred from the corner of Marlene's eye, she spun around facing the cave, a bright blinding light shone from the entrance. She wandered inside, finding a swirling vortex; ghouls were streaming out of it, replicating with each number.

"There's a portal!" she called back to them.

The four trailed behind her, stepping inside their eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Sweet Caesar's ghost!" Skipper exclaimed.

Private and Kowalski hastily fired at the spirits, bringing them in one by one.

"We have to shut down the portal. Maybe if we are able to shoot at it it'll reverse the vortex and suck them back in" Kowalski suggested.

Rico regurgitated a plasma blaster and handed it to him, he quickly tweaked it and fired at the vortex. It emitted a bright burst of light, sucking the poltergeists back inside with each howl and shriek. Rather than closing it remained open, sucking in everything in sight.

Marlene hurriedly leapt up and grabbed at her possessions before they could be taken out of existence.

"Kowalski, what have you done?!" Skipper screamed.

Kowalski cringed "I may have miscalculated a slight bit" he admitted. The force pulled them closer, Marlene shrieked and dug her claws into the wall, feeling them crack off. Skipper grabbed hold of her foot, Rico gripped his, and Kowalski held his flipper. Private tried to reach the chain feeling the increasing force pull him back, he jumped. His flipper was inches away from Kowalski's, he fell back and was sucked in with a deafening holler. His screams shook the room, growing in anguish and intensity as he was torn apart molecule by molecule by the strength of the vortex.

Skipper screamed to him, but his voice was lost in the rippling gusts of wind. Marlene's grip was slowly slipping, she gritted her teeth and tried to drive her nails in further. The pain pulsed through her paws along with the blood slithering down her frail fingers. She could hold on no longer, with a pained cry she let go, and they hurtled inside never to be seen again.


	4. October 4th

_Nightmare on 110th street_

Little Eggy was paddling through the clear waters of the small pound, it was a rather quiet day, his siblings were no where to be seen, or his mother. He continued along, stroking his fluffy wings, oblivious to the possible peril circling him.. A dark shadow drifted beneath him, he stopped, feeling a sudden feeling of unease come over him. His beady eyes rolled back behind him, there was nothing but the lily pads floating on the water. He continued forward hesitantly, his heartbeat a little faster than normal. A figure sprang out from the depths Eggy turned around with a scream, four long claws slashed across his chest.

He jolted up with a startling shriek, chest heaving with his frequent pants. It took a few minutes to recognize where he was, he felt a rough surface poking into his feathers and sighed with relief; he was in his nest with his mother, and siblings. His relief quickly turned to horror when he felt something wet against his chest. Eggy touched it with his wingtip, his wing was wet, and sticky. His mind told him not to look, but his growing fear said otherwise. He unwillingly tilted his head down, four scratch marks were raked through his flesh.

By the following morning word had spread about the young duckling's strange encounter. "I was just swimming when this guy with these razor sharp claws attacked me, and the strangest thing is when I awoke I had claw marks on my chest" Eggy recounted, he removed his wing, and the gathering children gasped.

"I've seen him too" another, a possum admitted "I woke up before he could get me".

The others nodded, murmuring in agreement, and telling of their own encounters with the mysterious man. "Did you get his name?" wondered Ramona.

A raccoon shook her head "no, but he did sing this creepy song. One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, you better lock your door. Five, six, something, something. Seven, eight, it's too late".

A shiver surged through their collective bodies simultaneously "I think his name is Fred" Bradley mentioned thoughtfully.

"Why did he attack each and everyone of us?".

Eggy sighed "I don't know, but I intend to find out".

The duckling brought it upon himself to question the other children in the area between Central Park, and the zoo. Each said the same thing; they dreamt of a man with razor claws on one paw. It was strange that they all dreamt of the same person, and certainly suspicious, his military training from the penguins told him that. Maybe they could help, it couldn't hurt to ask, and that's what he did.

"A man with claws, eh?" summarized Skipper after he had retold the day's events to him.

Eggy nodded "that's right, we all saw him".

"Is there anything in particular you remember about him?" Private wondered, a sketch pad in front of him; ready to draw what the child described if need be.

Eggy closed his eyes thinking back to his dream "I think he was a squirrel, the shape certainly looked like one. I didn't actually see him, it happened too fast".

"Do you remember anything else?" Kowalski inquired.

He shook his head.

"Well, I believe this is just a case of childhood fears, such as the Boogeyman. All children know of him, so it would be normal for a large group to dream of him".

"But we never heard anything about Fred" Eggy argued "he just suddenly appeared in our dreams".

"I'm sure it's nothing" Private reassured with a wave of his flipper.

Eggy left the bunker with a sigh, well they were of no help. It seemed he was on his own. He headed back to the park to meet up with the other children, only to find they were out of sight. So he went back to the pound, finding Samuel resting in the nest.

"Samuel, what are you doing?!" he hollered, eyes wide.

Samuel's eyes flew open, he turned his head towards the other duckling "I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm having a nap" he replied with a yawn.

"But what about Fred?".

He gave an indifferent shrug "I'm sure it was only a one time thing".

Eggy opened his beak to say something, but quickly shut it. Maybe he was right, maybe it was only a one time occurrence. He looked on with unease as Samuel nestled back into the twigs, and his eyes pulled shut.

Samuel strolled along through the grassy field, with a hop and skip in his step. He occasionally stopped to sniff the brightly coloured flowers scattered throughout the dry grass. One flower in particular caught his attention; instead of a bright lively colouration it was black. He reached a wing out to grasp the stem when a paw suddenly shot out through the earth and grabbed him. He screamed, and pulled back, trying to get out of his grip, the paw tugged back with more force. Samuel fell to the ground screeching, and crying, he clawed at the the sharp clawed paw.

"Samuel, Samuel, wake up!" Eggy shook his convulsing body frantically, his frantic screams heard from miles away. Samuel continued to twitch uncontrollably, his screams growing in intensity. The little duckling fell silent with one last shriek, and went limp, his eyes wide. He was dead, Eggy slowly backed away and ran, tears blurring his vision. His brother was dead, possibly all of his friends, he needed help, he needed his mother.

Fortunately Mama Duck was at the Zooveiner shop with all of the other adults, having a meeting as they generally did. He hastily barged in, interrupting their discussion. Their faces turned from confusion to concern as the young hysterical child dashed to his mother, tears rolling down his face.

She held him close, and grasped his shoulers "Eggy, what's wrong?".

He looked up into her kind blue eyes, and sniffled "Samuel is d-dead!".

Her eyes widened, a collective gasp spread throughout the room "what?!".

"Fred killed him. He fell asleep and the claw baring maniac killed him!" he cried.

Mama Duck gasped, as did everyone else "oh no. I-I thought we had seen the last of him!". She turned towards the crowd, and they nodded with their own opinions, and concern.

"What do you mean?" Bradley asked as he and Ramona entered the building.

Mama Duck sighed, her eyes darkened "kids, there's something that I need to tell you. We've been keeping something from you all of these years". The three exchanged curious looks, and gazed back at their mother.

She huddled them closer with her wing "a few years ago when you born a rampant child murder was on the loose killing young, innocent children. We feared our children would be next, so we got together one night and agreed to take the law into our own hands. We chased him down, and burned him alive, before he died he vowed he would get his revenge by killing our children. Since he can't actually come back he's entered your dreams".

The three ducklings gasped, "he's killing us, one by one" Ramona whimpered.

"And we could be next" Bradley replied.

"We can't go to sleep" Eggy declared "if we do we could die".

The children made their attempt to stay awake, but as the night went on it was growing more difficult. Eggy tried to keep his drooping eyes open, as they began to close he forced them open, even dunking his head in the frigid waters of the pond. However he was too sleep deprived, he needed sleep, before even realizing it he soon found himself in darkness. He looked around, in front of him was a road; cars were drifting by, their headlights slipping past windows of near by shops.

"Oh no, I fell asleep!".

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..." it was a child's voice, his small body started to shiver from the unnerving song, scraping came from the right; the sound of claws scratching walls. His breath hitched in his throat, and he stiffened like a board of wood, eyes wide.

'He's here' the voice in his frazzled mind told him.

His limbs were able to move again and he took off across the city, footsteps began pounding on the pavement behind him. He rounded another corner, his heart beating like a drum.

"Three, four, you better lock your door".

Eggy screamed and forced himself to run faster, beads of perspiration collected on his forehead and rolled down through his bright feathers, making him shiver. The footsteps increased, he was catching up. Oh, how he wished the penguins would come right now and save him from the crazed maniac.

He stopped to catch what little breath he had, doubled over panting and wheezing.

"Five, six, something, something".

He lifted his head, Fred stood in front of him; the claws on his left paw overgrown, and sharp enough to slice his carcass open. Eggy let out a squeak, and staggered backwards, a crooked smile twisted across the squirrel's face.

He gulped and did what the only thought in his mind was telling him to; run. With a alarmed shriek he dashed towards the brick wall bordering the zoo grounds. He frantically scrambled to climb over it, Fred's claws scratching behind him. He pushed himself over with what little upper body strength he had, and hopped onto the ground. Fred was close behind fuming.

Eggy picked himself up and bolted down through the deserted paths. The footsteps continued pounding after him, never once slowing down.

"Seven, eight, it's too late..."

"Go away!" he screamed over his shoulder "what do you want?!".

' You' the voice in his head said. He gulped, and ran to the tables outside the Zooveiner shop, praying that the dark shadows would hide him. The steps slowed as his assailant strutted in. Eggy swallowed the bile in his throat, and pressed his back against the wall. His breath short and shaky, he squeezed his eyes shut hoping he wouldn't find him, and that he'd wake up. His mind was racing a mile a minute, he could feel his wings trembling at his sides.

The steps stopped and he felt his heart beat slow, maybe he was gone. Four claws shot out at him, nearly inches from his face. He screamed and ducked as Fred lashed out at him with a threatening snarl. Eggy attempted to slip out to the right, and make a run for it. Fred swiped at him, he dodged the attack and ran out from the tables.

He threw himself behind a bench on the sidewalk, his breath shallow and his small chest heaving. The steps advanced towards him "Eggy, come out. I know you're here". He clamped his wing over his beak to quiet his shallow quickened breathing, his body shaking. The shadow towered over him "there you are, any final words?".

Eggy squeaked, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the worse, Fred smiled a crooked smile, he reared his arm back and slashed his claws across. The last thing young Eggy ever saw was his long, sharp claws.


	5. October 5th

_The Velvet Ribbon_

She was beautiful in her own way, her deep bottomless eyes and fur were as dark as the ribbon around her neck. No one really knew who she was, she was a strange mystical creature that others stayed away from- that is all but one penguin. Skipper had observed the young otter from afar, and finally one night their paths crossed.

He was walking home one night from a solo mission, he passed the otter habitat where the illusive otter strayed, and waddled in the direction of the penguin habitat located in the centre of the zoo. Passing the cherry brick wall bordering the cave he snuck a glance over his shoulder, it was dark and barren as always. At times he wondered if anyone even resided there.

With a shrug he continued his plight, figuring he wasn't going to see the young woman tonight. A strange feeling suddenly overcame him, his body went rigid. He attempted to move, but found he couldn't- not even a flipper. The cool air creeped under his feathers, and brought unnerving tremors down his spine. It felt like someone or something was breathing down his neck.

The air tickled his feathers and made his breath hitch in his throat, he tried to form a combat stance, but remained frozen on the spot; paralyzed. His eyes narrowed, a shadow darted across, Skipper darted his cool blue eyes to the side, it was gone. The sound of claws pounded the pavement, scampering from behind him. From the corner of his eye he saw a figure cloaked in the darkness of the night. It slowly stepped out of the shadows, and he felt his muscles tense up preparing for an attack.

It smiled at him, not a sinister smile but a pure genuine gesture. He gazed into its dark hazel eyes, it was her. Skipper felt his limbs relax, and he could finally force a movement.

"Who are you?" he asked incredulously.

"Marlene" her lips slid into a grin exposing two small pointed fangs, she held out her paw. Skipper stared at it hesitantly before grasping it and giving it a firm shake. It was so cold, shivers once again danced up and down his back.

She tilted her head to the side, and the dark ribbon tightened with the movement "who are you?".

"The name's Skipper" he replied.

Marlene eyed him carefully, and he shuddered under her watchful gaze. She finally gave a swift nod before disappearing back into the shadows. Skipper called after her, but it was too late; she had vanished as quick as she appeared.

From that strange encounter he learned her name was Marlene, but that was all that she told him. She was a sweet friendly girl, although there was one mysterious trait about her that he just didn't understand; she always wore the ribbon rain or shine.

It was quite strange considering her high strung attitude, usually those who wore black were mysterious or mourning. But Marlene was always so gleeful, granted she was a bit mysterious; throughout the years he had known her she never once told him anything about her, except her name. He thought it strange, what was even more mystifying was that none of the other girls wore a ribbon but her.

Skipper would often find himself staring at the dark ring circling her lovely neck, whenever he saw her his eyes would inevitably fall on the dark velvet ribbon. At first he had shrugged it off, when they had first met he thought of it as a fashion statement; like a scarf, nothing more. As the years went by he realized she never took it off or changed it. Finally one day when they were out for snow cones he popped the question that had been on his mind.

"Marlene, why do you wear that ribbon around your neck?".

She just smiled at him and said nothing.

From that moment he made it his mission to decipher the mystery, he followed her during the day, and when they spent time together he would continue to question her.

"Why don't you just take that ribbon off?".

"You'll be sorry if I do" she answered and he drowned in her bottomless eyes.

Her answer disturbed him but he said nothing more. Marlene made the perfect friend...almost perfect, whenever he saw her he would always notice the ribbon was still there. Day and night the cursed velvet ribbon was always plaguing his thoughts. It was the darkness in the sunlight, it made a rainy day more dreary, it made his morning cup of coffee bitter. It had become the test of their friendship; whenever they hugged he could feel the ribbon tightening around his throat, whenever she spoke it would move with her neck. Every time they met he would ask her the same question.

She always answered with the same line.

"You'll be sorry if I do".

At first it just teased him, then began to grate on his nerves, now it was infuriating him. With an exasperated sigh he slammed his mug down on the table.

"Skippah, what's wrong?" Private questioned, noticing his strange behaviour.

"It's Marlene and that cursed ribbon" he growled.

"Maybe she just likes ribbons" Private suggested "lots of Girls do". He plucked his plush pony from his bunk, and showed it to him see". A red ribbon circled the toy's neck, just like the one around Marlene's...

Skipper pressed his beak shut, a low growl rumbling in his throat "I have to know, it's driving me insane!".

"I think you should just respect her privacy" Private told him "after all there's things she doesn't know about you".

"Well yeah, it's classified" he retorted "I know nothing about her, for all I know Marlene's not even her real name".

"You're just being paranoid" Private stated "if you want to know her better, spend more time with her".

Skipper remained silent, when Private left to greet the tourists he stood up and wandered over to the left side wall by the bunks. With a quick glance over his shoulder to be sure he wasn't being watched he pressed his flipper against a brick. It slid back and a compartment opened up, he thumbed through the numerous files searching for her name. After a few minutes of searching he found it near the back. He slipped the file out and opened it, it was blank as if she never existed.

He blinked and put it back in its place bemused, just who was this girl, and why didn't anyone know anything about her?. Next he checked the zoo records, but also came up empty. Whomever Marlene was she wasn't registered in the zoo.

Was she an assassin?.

He decided to pay her a visit to get to the bottom of the mystery, waiting patiently outside the rock cave he rapped the side of the large rock. A pair of eyes glowed in the shadows; dark and mystifying, a paw reached out and pulled him inside.

He looked into her shady eyes and she smiled "hello, Skipper".

"Marlene" he greeted, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered, the ribbon moving with her vocals. He nodded and she led him further inside, he sat at the table and watched as she poured the fine liquid into a cup and handed it to him. He accepted it and she sat beside him, he sipped his drink, his eyes on her paws the whole time.

"Marlene, can you get me some more?" she nodded silently and took his cup, drifting back to her kettle. Seeing her back was turned he hurriedly grabbed her cup and searched it for her paw prints. If he could get them he could run a test and find out her true identity.

Skipper twirled the small cup around in his flipper, there were none- not even a smudge. He set it back down hearing her approaching footsteps. Marlene handed him his beverage and seated herself, his eyes widened, from the mirror behind her he could see his reflection only.

She smiled at him and he shifted uneasily in his seat, he gazed at what circled her neck, the question still rolling around. "Marlene, it's awfully warm, why don't you take that ribbon off?".

She tilted her head to the side with an unnerving grin "you'll be sorry if I do".

"Why do you wear such a thing?".

"You'll be sorry if I do".

"Can you please stop saying that?" he demanded furiously.

"You'll be sorry if I do".

Skipper growled and lunged at the swatch, he tugged at it madly trying to pull it off, jerking her body back and forth. He realized it had no beginning or end, it encircled her neck like a band. He suddenly felt her paw on his flipper, she glared at him, her hazel eyes narrowed and her lips curled back allowing a set of fangs to protrude through.

"Don't touch it" she hissed, her usual chipper voice stern and hair raising.

Skipper released his hold on her in disgust, he stormed out of her home infuriated. He could take no more, the riddle was driving him mental, if he didn't figure it out he knew he'd lose his mind. He snuck into Kowalski's lab and took a pair of scissors, quietly slipping past his snoozing brothers he went to Marlene's cave.

He slowly tiptoed inside, and up to her bed where she lay in a seemingly deep slumber. The velvet ribbon moved with her neck as she breathed deeply, his flippers shaking he slipped the blade between it and her fur.

Marlene's eyes shot open, she looked at him and the scissors at her neck with startling alarm.

"What are you doing?!" she asked fearfully, eyes wide.

Skipper looked into her black eyes twinkling in the white beam of the moonlight with a frown. "I'm sorry Marlene, I have to know".

With a snip the ribbon fell from her neck in one swift movement, as did her head. He screamed and stumbled back in horror, her head rolled across the floor in front of him, she was mumbling "you'll be sorry, you'll be sorry".

Skipper felt his neck tightening, and put his flippers to it feeling the dark ribbon tightening, and chocking the air from his lungs. He frantically pulled at it trying to rip it off. Her headless body stood up and retracted a claw, gliding it over his chest and under the fabric. He stiffened, eyes wide as she leaned in and whispered something eerily close to his face. What she said made his blood run cold, and the feathers stand up on his neck. She snapped her claw across.

"I told you you'd be sorry".


	6. October 6th

_Blood on the wall_

The day had started out so normal for Leonard, snoozing away soundly on the branch of his tree he was startled awake by the cold grip of a flipper; Kowalski's to be exact. The scientist explained to the groggy, confused koala that he had wanted to run a few tests on him to determine what makes him nocturnal. He barely made out what he said; something about Skipper wanting to be able to stay awake at all hours. Before his foggy mind could even comprehend what was happening he was whisked away to the penguins lab located inside penguin headquarters.

The next few hours were spent on a series of elaborate experiments that he'd rather not remember. Finally the humiliation ended, and he was able to return home after another rant about how inconsiderate and rude they were. Grumbling Leonard stomped through the zoonand towards his habitat, mumbling under his breath about his hatred of the flightless water fowl. The large tree opened up in front of him and he smiled slightly, at least it was over with. He could go back to his peaceful slumber hopefully uninterrupted. When the night would toss it's blanket over the zoo he would wake them and see how they like it.

He smirked agreeing with the motion and made a mental note of it for later, he took a step inside the walls of his home and stopped mid step. Something didn't smell right, a thick stench wafted across his nose, and he gagged in disgust. It wasn't the ordinary scent from Burt's pen, it was the foul aroma of decaying flesh. Leonard pinched his nose and walked along, blinking to clear the irritants from his eyes. He looked down, a trail of dark blood ran in front of him, something must have happened while he was away. He shuddered and followed it, his heart pounding with each step he took. The scent got stronger as he approached, his paws balled into trembling fists, he wasn't sure what was at the end of the trail, nor did he want to know.

It guided him around the trunk of the tree and ended at the back, he completed the final step, not daring to look up. The blood trail led to a larger mass of the bodily fluid, he felt it beneath his feet and cringed. He slowly lifted his eyes from the ground, amidst all of the dark blood was a head; the contents spilling from the bottom where the neck would be if it hadn't been separated. Its face was pale and lifeless eyes wide and glazed over with a milky film, flies swarmed around it gnawing away at the flesh. Leonard slowly stepped back and doubled over, releasing the contents of his stomach across the grass damp with blood.

With a wheeze and pant he stood straight and wiped his mouth with the back of his paw, he hesitantly looked back at the head, trying to resist the urge screaming at him to run and get away as soon as possible. Another trail ran from it and to the wall, his eyes followed it before going wide. He gasped and stumbled back.

 **YUR NEX!**

Two simple words, yet they increased the rising panic in his chest. The message was written in large bold letters from the blood of the killer's victim. All colour drained from his face, he suddenly felt light headed. Leonard held his head in his paws and inhaled deep shaky breathes to calm himself.

Who could have done this? Why were they after him? He didn't have enemies. The only residents in the zoo who had enemies were...

He gasped and lifted his head, of course it had to be meant for them. He turned around and ran, the scarring visage imprinted in his memory. He tried to shake it from his mind but couldn't, he jumped the gate and approached the Zooster in a crazed frenzy.

"What have you done?! How could you allow this to happen?! This is your fault!".

Skipper set down his mug of coffee and faced the fuming marsupial with a raised eyebrow "Leonard, what are you doing here?. I said you could go home".

Leonard's eyebrows furrowed slightly "what am I doing here? I was on my way back home when I found the decapitated skull left by someone, who is now after me because of your psychotic hijinks. Why can't you four just be normal penguins" he screamed, spit flying in his face, and his chest heaving.

Skipper took a step backwards as he pushed him into a corner, he held his flippers up; palms outward. "Whoa, slow down there, what are you talking about?".

"You know full well what I'm talking about!" Leonard spat, shooting an accusing finger at his face.

He folded his flippers over his chest "so, you say some sap has been stiffed, hmm?".

"Yes!" Leonard replied as if the answer was obvious "that thing is in my home right now stinking up the joint. Now, what are you going to do about it?".

"Well, I suppose we'll have to go take a look" Skipper said, Leonard waited impatiently as he gathered his troop together. He led them to the crime scene, with each step closer his anger faded away. Fear churned in his stomach as he wondered about whomever was out to get him, and when exactly they would strike.

His eyes drifted from left to right nervously, dreading that the maniac would leap out of nowhere and slice his head off. The tree rose up in front of them, Leonard gulped feeling goosebumps crawl on his arms. Skipper gave him a firm push forward, they slowly walked to the tree where only moments ago he had found the gruesome discovery.

Skipper signalled to the three with a random combination of gestures which Leonard didn't understand. They gave a swift nod in response and neared the sight ready to attack if necessary. Leonard hid behind Skipper and urged him to go in first, with a roll of his eyes he walked around the base of the tree only to see...

Nothing.

All that was there was the bright green grass swaying in the breeze, the head had vanished along with all traces of blood.

"H-how can that be possible?" Leonard gawked, mouth agape.

"Simple, it was all in your head" Skipper replied, he spun around and waddled back towards the exit, mumbling under his breath "well, that was a complete waste of my time".

He shook his head "no, it was right there, and on the wall was this message saying I'm next!".

Private put a flipper on his shoulder with a comforting smile "relax Leonard, you're safe. Nothing to worry about" he skipped down behind Skipper and followed him out. Rico groaned in disappointment of not seeing a body, he and Kowalski trailed behind them, Kowalski remaining silent.

"Wait!, don't go. I'm not safe!" Leonard called after them.

"Goodbye, Leonard" Private said with a merry wave.

He slowly slid his back down the rough bark and onto his rear, he pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the spot where the head lay in a puddle of blood. He shuddered and closed his eyes, the image opened in front of his mind's eye. He tried to will it away with a more satisfactory image. It worked, but only for a split second before the message popped up. His eyes snapped open.

Maybe it was all in his head.

Leonard breathed in slow deep breathes until his mind was clear, he rubbed at his eyes, he was overtired and was hallucinating, that's all. A nap would fix everything, he lid down on his back feeling the blades of grass brush against his fur. With a yawn he closed his eyes and let his muscles relax, tuning out all of his surroundings. A quaint breeze swept across his face, as did something else. He felt a smooth texture against his chest and opened his eyes.

It was a note.

He plucked it from his fur and read through with a yawn, his eyes widened and he dropped it with a startled scream.

 **YUR NEX!**

Leonard quickly rubbed his eyes and looked at the slip of paper, it wasn't a hallucination generated by lack of sleep. He scrambled to his feet and backed away. Whoever had murdered the poor soul was coming, he didn't know when, but he did know that he was on his own; the penguins were his only hope, and not even they believed his story.

His chest tightened, how was he going to fend himself against a murderer? He was just a small koala, too frightened by his own shadow to even leave the safety and comfort of his home. First, he would have to know who he was dealing with, how he would do that he didn't have the slightest clue. He stared down at the note in his paw, he supposed maybe he could recognize the writing and identify the culprit. Leonard climbed his tree and flopped down on the large dangling branch. He held the paper in front of his face and concentrated on the style. It was written in large blocky letters using bad grammar, he knew he had seen that somewhere.

Each animal had a unique style since the humans had taught them to read and write. Marlene's was neat and cursive, Skipper's was clean and bold, like the font you would see on a typewriter, Rico's sloppy and ineligible, Private's loopy, Kowalski's neat and clean, like the labels on his numerous inventions. It couldn't have been them, besides the penguins had an alibi; they couldn't have murdered someone and planted them in his home during the time it took for him to walk there. Also, they were crazy, but not that crazy.

He shook the thought out of his head, the wind picked up and rustled the leaves in the branches, he jumped in alarm and looked around him. It was just the wind, he breathed a sigh of relief and dropped down to the ground. He was about to walk on when something caught his attention, he slowly turned his head back and screamed. Another message was scrawled across the rough bark of the tree.

 **RUN LENARD RUN WHIL U STILL HAV YUR LEGS!**

Leonard took a step back, panic surging through his small furry body, _how do they know my name?!'_

It had to be someone he knew, the question was who, and how did they slip in undetected?. He unsheathed his claws; his only weapon of defence, and hurried out of the exit. He felt he was being watched and sped up, his feet pounding the pavement. With no where else to turn he saw refuge in the shrubs of the badger habitat. He went down through all of the people who could possibly want him dead, the only one he really knew of was Joey, but they settled their differences. It couldn't have been him, but who else was there?.

No one liked his constant complaining and panicking over the slightest ordeal, but they wouldn't end his life- especially not the one of another. It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks, a branch snapped behind him. His eyes widened and he spun around.

"Did you figure it out?" a voice whispered down his ear.

He fought against the shivers traveling through his body "show yourself!" he demanded, his voice quivering.

The ground crunched with the approach of footsteps, he slowly looked up at the large mutant rodent in front of him. Streaks of blood was splattered across his muscular bare chest, in his left hand he held an axe; dark droplets of blood dripping from the tip.

He smiled a crooked smile exposing his rotting teeth stained in yellow "hello, Leonard. Are you ready to die?!".

Leonard gulped, and took a step backwards "not really, no".

He cowered as he towered over him, axe high over his head. His manic laughter rang out throughout the zoo. Leonard squeezed his eyes shut, the Rat King swung his large arms back, and brought it down upon him.


	7. October 7th

_The Shining_

The plane touched down in a secluded area of the forest, clearing the surrounding trees from its path. The door to the aircraft swung to the side, Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski carefully stepped down the stairs. Marlene trailed behind them lugging their luggage with great difficulty.

Skipper inhaled the fresh air with a smile "well boys, we're here".

"Why did you ask me to come, if I was just going to be your maid?" Marlene grumbled as she tugged the suitcases down the small set of stairs, straining and groaning with each one.

"Well, you said you wanted to come" he replied, she set the luggage down and glared at him.

An orange lemur approached them, clipboard in hand. She smiled at the five, and held out her paw "welcome, we've been expecting you".

They each shook it with a simple greeting of their own, "I'm Clover, and I'm Julien's personal bodyguard, as well as captain of the royal guard" she explained.

"It's nice to meet you, M'aim. I'm Skipper, and theses are my cohorts: Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Marlene" Skipper replied, he gestured to each of them, who waved in response.

She nodded and led the way through the forest, large dark green leaves hung above them blocking out the sunlight, to the sides numerous fruit grew in the bushes Marlene noticed, considering it was her first trip to the island of Madagascar.

"Well, Julien informed me that you would be the caretakers of this place, and I trust you can handle that task" Clover spoke as she walked along at the front.

"It would be our honor" Kowalski said with a bow.

"Now, thd kingdom pretty much takes care of itself" she continued "you just have to make sure everything runs smoothly, and keep it in working order".

Skipper raised an eyebrow "so, no danger?. What happened to the Fossa?".

"Oh, we haven't seen them since Mr. Alex scared them off" she answered nonchalant.

"What about the guards? They must need help, right?".

She shook her head "relax Skipper, everything's fine. Just enjoy yourself. Now, how about I show you to your living courtiers?".

Private, Kowalski, Rico, and Marlene trailed behind her as she began telling them of the island's rich history. Skipper remained where he stood, he looked around at all of the lemurs carelessly going about their normal lives.

A couple gathering fruit.

No danger

Children playing.

No danger.

Two lemurs walking together

No danger.

He shook his head and followed the tour, that was fine he could easily relax and take it easy. Clover guided them to a plane perched precariously in the gnarled branches of a tree.

"This is where you'll stay. Now, I have to tell you that this plane is believed to be owned by Amelia Air Heart; who as you all know vanished without a trace many years ago" she informed. Next she gestured a paw to the tree "this tree is also said to have grown over the bodies of the last humans here. Some say this place is haunted, but I'm sure you'll be fine" she reassured with a wave of her paw.

Private gulped and followed the others as they climbed up the vines dangling down from the branches.

"Well, here we are" Clover announced, she stepped aside allowing them to enter.

Private stepped forward, he eyed the lay out of the place wearily; the rows of seats had been removed and placed with carpet, numerous photos were framed on the walls, along with paintings. Dust and cobwebs cluttered the corners and hung down from the ceiling. Sunlight filtered through from the windows giving the place an ancient appeal. He cringed and stepped away from the small spider dropping down on its silk string.

She wiped her finger across the wall and rubbed the dust off "as you can see no one has lived here for quite some time".

"It's a nice plane" he simply said, a nervous edge in his voice.

Marlene walked past him and through the aisle curious to check out her new surroundings. With each step she took the floor moaned beneath her feet, she was afraid it would give out beneath her. She hugged her arms to her body subconsciously and breathed deeply to prevent herself from going feral.

The aisle ended at a door, she quietly pushed it open with a low creak. Stepping inside she realized it was the remains of the cock pit. She couldn't see much, from the shadows a large window stood out. Marlene stepped forward and looked out of it, gasping in awe she could see all of Madagascar; from the leafy trees to the sandy beaches.

She felt something brush against her fur and turned to the right, the remains of a skeleton stared back at her, sitting limply in the corner. She jumped and stepped back a step, it was adorned in a pilot's vest.

 _Okay, it's just the body of Amelia Air Heart_ she reassured herself _she's dead, she can't hurt you._

She felt something wet on her head and looked up, with a scream she stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor.

 _REDRUM_

The words stared back at her written in what looked to be blood, it drizzled down the ceiling, and plopped onto the floor. She stared wide eyed at the word, in a blink it was gone. Marlene slowly found her footing with the help of the steering wheel, she put a paw to her head, there was nothing there. Footsteps approached from behind her, she turned around. Clover stared down at her, concern written across her face "are you alright?".

Marlene wanted to open her mouth and say something, but no one would believe her, instead she gave a nod.

"What were you doing in here?".

"I was just curious" it wasn't a lie, she hadn't known what was behind the door. Without another word Clover ushered her out and left to rejoin the others. Marlene looked back at the door, the word reverberated in her mind; what did it mean, and why did she only see it?. She quickly trailed behind Clover, finding her way back to the group who were beginning to unpack.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled" Clover announced "if there's anything you need, just call". The group thanked her and she left, Marlene opened her bag and pulled out a feather duster. She set to work dusting the walls and trying to force the image from her mind. Kowalski, and Private went out to check out the forest and search for herbs for one of Kowalski's experiments.

That left Skipper, Marlene, and Rico. With nothing else to do Rico flopped down in the large throne for a nap. Skipper looked out the window of the plane, watching Kowalski and Private as they strolled through the forest and picked leafs. With a sigh he sat back and stared down at the floor. Everything was serene, he didn't like it. Where were the citizens in distress? The havoc, the fear?. His eyebrows furrowed, and his flippers began to curl into fists.

Marlene stared at him quietly as she tidied up, he was not handling the boredom well. This worried the otter, Skipper had always had to be kept busy, in New York it wasn't a problem, but Madagascar was a whole other story. She decided to talk to him

"Skipper?".

He lifted his head, his left eye twitched and stared at her as she approached him "what, Marlene?" he demanded tensely.

She cringed at his tone, she looked down at her paws and twiddled her thumbs avoiding eye contact. "Are you sure this was a good idea? I know you can't sit in one place for long".

His eyebrows furrowed even more "what are you saying?".

Marlene sighed and chose to come right out with it "I don't think we should stay here" she told him.

"Is that so?. What, you don't think I can handle it?" he questioned, his voice raising a pitch.

Marlene shook her head "no, I don't think that at all. But I just saw this weird message, and I thought that maybe this isn't a good place...for Private" she lied, despite the fact the she was actually concerned about his well being.

"Oh, so you see one message and all of a sudden you think we should pack our bags and go on home". He stood up and stepped towards her, his chest heaving as he continued his spiel. "Ring Tail bestowed this upon me, and if you think that I'm just going to quit because of something you claim you saw, and a little boredom you have another thing coming!".

She took a step back startled by his sudden change in attitude, he roughly pushed past her and stomped outside. Marlene blinked and stared blankly at the swinging door, an image of blood gushing from the windows of the plane and down the tree flashed across her eyes. She blinked and it was gone, without another thought she hurried back into the cock pit and searched through it. Amongst the possessions she found an old type writer. She blew the dust from its keys and tuned it up to see if it would work.

Hitting a random key Marlene saw it indeed still functioned, without fully processing her actions she began typing. She regained control of her paws and looked up at the page, the word ' REDRUM' was imprinted over and over. She stared at it with a raised eyebrow, there was something about that word; it was like it was trying to tell her something.

With an exasperated sigh she tore the paper out and crumpled it into a ball, tossing it onto the floor. She stood up and left the plane, deciding to walk through the village to help clear her mind. She found Clover patting down another lemur, and approached her.

"Clover, we need to talk".

The orange lemur faced her with a slight smile "what's on your mind?". Marlene stared at the lemurs with a confused look "you have to check them, we don't want a conspiracy" Clover explained, noticing her confusion.

She nodded slowly "I keep having these weird visions, and I saw this weird word" she rubbed the palm of her paw against the back of her neck feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment "I'm not really sure what it means".

Clover raised an eyebrow "what word?".

"REDRUM" she answered hesitantly.

She blinked and stared at her for a second before replying "I don't know what to tell you, Marlene. Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?".

Marlene looked down at her feet "to be honest...I don't know. I just have this weird feeling about this island".

Clover turned back to the lemur, and shooed him away "I guess you have it" she mumbled as she jotted something down on her clipboard.

Marlene raised an eyebrow "have what?".

She set it down and looked around them before grabbing her arm and pulling her close so no one else would hear "the shining" she whispered.

"What?".

"It's this special ability that only a rare few have, I thought I was the only one" Clover went on.

"You have it?" Marlene asked in disbelief, she nodded.

"And let me tell you something, Marlene. If I were you I'd keep an eye on that friend of yours" she cautioned, eyes narrowed. She released her grip on her.

"Skipper? he wouldn't hurt anyone" Marlene reassured with a dismissive wave of her paw.

"This island does strange things to people who weren't born on its soil. Just be careful, okay? And if there's trouble just use your ability to contact me".

She gave a slow nod before Clover disappeared back into the forest. Marlene tracked back to the plane thinking about what she had said. She found it in ruins; photos were scattered across the floor, the glass shattered, and the frames buckled, the throne was knocked down, and split into halves. Her eyes widened, across the walls a message was carved into the metal.

 _No danger makes Skipper a dull solider._

She found the typewriter, the same phrase was displayed in numerous lines. Her ears perked up, the floor creaked and moaned with footsteps behind her. Marlene stiffened, she hastily broke off an arm from the skeleton and pressed it against her shoulder.

"Stay back, don't come any closer".

Skipper stepped towards her, a grin on his face "come on, Marlene. I just want to talk".

She stepped back, her legs shaking, she swung it out at him "stay away from me".

"Give me the bone" he ordered.

Marlene shook her head fervently, and swung at him again, he was backing her towards the large window of the plane. She continued swinging at him.

"Give it to me" he commanded, firmer this time.

"No"

"Come on, give me the bone" he smiled, he reached a flipper towards her "give me the bone, give me the bone" he repeated in a teasing, crazed tone.

She swung again "don't hurt me" she pleaded.

"Marlene, I'm not going to hurt you. Give it to me and we'll talk".

Marlene shook her head again, her lip quivered. She tightened her grip around the bottom with her trembling paws.

"Give it to me!" he shouted.

"Stay away!" she screamed. He lunged at her and grabbed the bone, Marlene fought back, and tried to tear it from his grasp. They tethered back and forth, she managed to get the upper hand, and hit him in the skull. Skipper lost his balance, and fell through the window with a scream.

Marlene shielded herself from the shattered glass and looked out, still clutching her weapon. She climbed down and cautiously approached him. He was unconscious, but it wouldn't be long before he awoke, and she didn't want to know what would happen then. Fearing for her life and the lives of the other three she grabbed hold of his legs and dragged him to the nearest tree, and crammed his stubby body inside the knothole.

Shaking and panting she hurried back to the plane to warn the others. Another flash revealed an image of Skipper rampaging towards her with an axe, followed by the same word she had first seen;' REDRUM'. She gasped and picked up the pace, she was met inside by Kowalski, Private and Rico, and frantically locked the door behind her.

"Guys, we need to get out of here now!".

"What's going on?" Private asked

"Skipper has lost his mind" Marlene replied hastily, she peeked out the window, to her relief no one was there. She felt something brush against her foot and looked down, she picked the crumpled ball of paper off of the floor and unfolded it. From the back she could see the word in its backwards order.

 _MURDER_.

Marlene gasped and lowered the paper from her face, a sudden bang made her jump. She stepped out of the area and looked at the door, the blade of an axe broke through. With each chop the hole grew, she shrieked and reached for something to protect them. With each chop she screamed, fueling his rage. Private quickly shattered the window and climbed out, Kowalski and Rico followed. With one last swing the hole was large enough for him to poke his head through with a demented smile.

"HERE'S SKIPPY!".

Marlene screamed in horror, he grinned at her terror and reached his flipper through, feeling for the handle, Marlene backed away as his laughter rang out and hurriedly pushed herself out through the window. She swung down the vine, a torrent of blood shattered through the windows and rushed out behind her. She landed on the grass and joined the others. Skipper climbed down and followed after them with a limp in his step, fuming.

"You can run, but you can't hide!".

Further into the forest Clover felt her tail twitch "sounds like they're in trouble" she ran towards the plane, hoping that she wasn't too late. She came to a stop at the tree and looked up, it was seemingly empty "is anyone here?!" she called.

Skipper sprung out at her and drilled the blade of the axe into her back, she screamed in pain as it shattered her spine and collapsed to the ground. He grabbed the handle and pulled it out, grinning at the dark blood running down it, and coursing through his flippers. She tried to move, but found she couldn't, panic surging through her she pulled her limp body across the ground. Skipper brought the axe down again, with a shriek she went limp. Stepping around the fresh corpse he set out to find his friends.

"PRIVATE, KOWALSKI, RICO, MARLENE!" his voice carried throughout the forest and swarmed down their ears. They forced their tired bodies to continue, hearts pounding, tears mingled with sweat ran down through their feathers and fur- except for Rico who had to be dragged along so he wouldn't confront him. Fortunately Kowalski and Private knew their way through from their visit to the forest and were easily able to get through the various paths.

Skipper advanced towards them screaming out to them in fury, axe grasped tightly in his flippers. Private lost his footing and stumbled to the ground, Kowalski pulled him to his feet, Skipper's cries catching up to them. The plane they landed opened up in the distance, they reached the clearing and climbed aboard in a frenzy.

Marlene was about to climb the small set of stairs, she felt a cold flipper reach out and grasp her foot. She looked back over her shoulder, Skipper clung onto her leering wickedly. She screamed and tried to free herself, she lashied out and kicked frantically at him, but he was too strong. He yanked back and she fell onto the step, smacking her head. Her vision swimming she slashed her claws back, unsure if she hit him. Skipper reeled back with a howl as they raked across his face. He released his hold and held his flippers to his face, she scurried into the plane with the aid of Private.

Skipper roared and slammed the axe into the side of the plane, the four screamed and desperately tried to get it to move. He swung back and struck it again, and again, finally Kowalski managed to start the engine. The aircraft rolled forward, Skipper gripped onto the wing and attempted to crawl across. As the plane rose higher into the sky his grip loosened, he could hold on no more and dropped down to the ground with a final holler of their names.


	8. October 8th

_Mirror, Mirror_

It was a normal night at the Central Park Zoo, the children had gone home, the gates were closed, and all of the animals were in their separate habitats slumbering and resting up for the morning. From inside the penguin enclosure Skipper stood in front of his mirror, eying himself as he usually did.

"Well, who's this handsome guy in the mirror?. Oh, wait it's me" he boasted, flexing his chest out proudly.

He performed a series of flashy poses and stances, using various props with a sly grin. Fortunately none of the other three penguind were awake to see his questionable hobby. As he was showing off his muscles he noticed a smudge in the right corner and grabbed a nearby rag to wipe it clean, careful not to scratch the glass. With smooth strokes he briskly wiped it until it was spotless. Another penguin suddenly appeared out of the blue in the glass pane in front of him, he dropped the cloth and stepped back to see it in full. Only half of her body was visible, cutting off at the waist.

She stared back at him through a set of light blue eyes, as he looked on he realized something was different about this penguin. Her feathers were covered in blood, plastering them to her skin, around her neck there was a locket. Skipper gazed at the strange apparition, mouth agape. He found himself fixed into place and unable to move- not from terror but from wonder.

"Who are you?".

She said nothing, his eyes fell on the locket; inscribed into it was the name 'Belle'. She blankly stared at him, looking into her eyes he could see guilt and resentment. Did she do something bad? Was she going to? unanswered questions swirled around in his mind demanding to be answered. Before he could open his beak to mouth a word she vanished as soon as she appeared.

He saw her again the next night at the same time; twelve. She wore the same expression, only her eyes showed emotion.

"What do you want?" Skipper interrogated "why are you here?".

Beneath her a word formed, he looked at it with a raised eyebrow "help, help you how?". He looked back and she was gone.

He patiently waited the next night for her arrival, as soon as the clock struck midnight her bloody form materialized as expected. "Look Lady, I don't know why you keep coming to me or what you want, but I suggest you leave" Skipper stated firmly.

Belle observed his movements silently, he folded his flippers over his chest and gazed at her expectantly. Another message showed up, he sighed and read it.

 _I need your help._

His eyebrows furrowed, he faced the girl "with what? You need to be more specific".

Her face fell and she sighed, which startled him; considering how cationic she had been.

 _Let's just start from the beginning, my name is Belle._

He managed a slow nod in response "Skipper" he replied "why are you in my mirror?".

 _I honestly don't know, I guess I've been condemned to spend all eternity here._

Skipper took a step forward, intrigued in the strange apparition "what did you do? Dif you kill someone?" excitement changed his voice, and his eyes lit up.

A couple of seconds passed, he didn't think she was going to do anything. She finally nodded, the blood guilt visible through her eyes. "Don't feel bad, it's nothing to be ashamed of".

 _You don't understand._

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad" he scoffed. She undid her chain and opened the locket, pressing it against the glass.

Skipper eyed the photo inside carefully, another penguin stared back him; short and chubby proudly hoisting a fish into the air like a trophy, a sailors hat was perched atop its head".

"Is this your-?"

Belle nodded interrupting his sentence, _my husband? Yes._

He faced her wearing a look of astonishment, his eyebrows raised to the top of his forehead "you killed your husband?".

 _No, he was a sailor and died at sea,_ she looked away avoiding eye contact, _after his death I found out he was having an affair with another woman._

Skipper nodded in understanding and waited for her to continue, _I was so hurt and betrayed. I was overcome with grief and wasn't thinking clearly._

"So, you killed her" he summarized, relieved he was the only one awake and conversing with the dead.

Belle nodded and slipped the necklace back around her neck, his eyes drifted back to the writing forming on the mirror.

 _Enraged I took a knife and threw it at the mirror, from the shattered pieces I took one and found the girl he was seeing, and stabbed her to death. I was filled with so much remorse that I drove it through my heart, and now I'm trapped inside this mirror._

He blinked consuming all of the information "so, you've always been here?" he confirmed incredulously.

She nodded, he shuddered at the thought of a ghost watching as he slept. "What do you want me to do about it?. You're dead, I can't bring you back".

 _In order to be able to rest in peace I have to make amends with the one I've wronged._

"Well, go find her" he replied with a wave of his flipper.

Belle's eyes narrowed, _it's not that simple, I can't leave, I'm trapped. I need you to track down her grave._

His eyes widened "excuse me?. You want me to do what?".

 _Track down her grave,_ she repeated.

"And do what?" he wondered, flippers on his hips.

 _In order for her to find him in the underworld she'll need an item of his._

Skipper shook his head "oh no, I am not digging up a grave at this hour of night".

She glared at him, _then I'll continue to haunt you, whenever you look at this mirror I'll be there watching. Consider your 'me time' gone._

He glared back at her, this went on for five minutes before he slumped forward with a surrendering sigh "fine, but after I don't want to see you again".

A smile crossed her stained face, _thank you, Skipper. Her name was Elizabeth Saunders._

He sighed and took a shovel that was propped up against the wall "do you have something of his that I can leave with her?".

 _The day he died I left his hat on top of his grave, it should still be there_ , she wrote.

Skipper rubbed his face in his flipper and climbed up the ladder outside. He quietly tiptoed through the zoo, and to the local cemetery located on the outskirts of the city. He pushed the rusty old gate open, and wandered down through. Fortunately no one was there at this time of night, otherwise they'd think he was crazy to desecrate a grave. His eyes scanned the rows of tombstones for the familiar hat. He came across many names, some he knew, others he didn't. Finally he spotted the white cap at the end of one of the many rows, he walked to the grave and picked it up, looking up at the cracked stone slab in front of him.

Charles Lawrence

1882-1909

Skipper saluted it and left the mound, searching the aged tombstones for the next name. After spending another ten minutes looking through the large boneyard he found her on the other side and thrust the shovel into the dirt, after a few minutes he had created an opening large enough to see a wooden coffin. Taking a deep breath he pried it open, a skeleton stared back at him shaped like a bird, a large shard of glass lodged through the opening in its rib cage . He brushed away the insects crawling across and set the hat down.

Skipper shut the lid, encasing it in its eternal darkness and reburied it, he returned home weary and covered in dirt. After a short late night swim he entered the bunker and stared at the mirror; it was empty, only his reflection and the background behind him could be seen. An image suddenly appeared, he immediately began thinking what she could possibly want next. With an exasperated sigh he looked on, two penguin smiled at each other holding flippers; Elizabeth and Charles, they slowly faded away.

He felt the slightest smile cross his face and turned to head back to bed, a flipper reached out and grabbed hold of him. He looked over his shoulder with startling alarm, Belle stared back at him eyes narrowed and pale. He read the words formed beneath her.

 _I won't be alone._

She pulled him towards her with a hiss, Skipper fought in her grip and reached out for something to grab onto, he felt nothing but air. A scream left his lungs as she dragged him inside for her to spend all eternity with.


	9. October 9th

_The Possessed_

Marlene was surprised to walk out and find a parcel sitting outside the entrance of her rock cave. She had been on her way out for a evening swim when she saw it, she looked around for the person who delivered it, there was no one. With a shrug the otter picked up the box and carried it inside, setting it down on the cool floor of her cave she poked her claw down into it and glided it across. Marlene pulled back the flaps and stared inside. A small otter doll stared back at her, its blue eyes pale and glazed over. She took it in her paws and looked it over, it certainly was old; its white fur was faded and a pale yellow from the burden of time, the blue dress it wore was tattered and torn, the lace bottom was frayed, and ribbed out as well as the three inch sleeves, numerous rips in the seams covered the doll.

She shuddered, the eyes stared back at her bringing an uneasy feeling over her. She set it down and searched the box for an address, all she found was a note.

 _Dearest Marlene,_

 _I hope you get as much joy out of this Doll as I have._

 _Love, Grandma._

Marlene lowered the slip of paper, it belonged to her grandmother. Well, she couldn't upset her, she had to keep it no matter how creepy it may seem. With a sigh she picked it up, attempting to avoid contact with it and placed it on her shelf. She stared at it for a moment before heading out to greet the eager tourists. After she finished her last diving routine of the day she headed back inside and decided to fix the doll. She took a needle and spool of thread from her sewing basket, and proceeded to hem the seams.

It took longer than expected, with each hole sewn a new one would open up, it didn't smell great either. Finally after she had repaired all of the damages bestowed upon its frail body from the years she set it back down on the shelf. Her ears perked up, she could hear a raspy voice no louder than a whisper calling her name in her ear. She turned around, no one was there. With a shrug she skipped over to her wall and continued the painting she had started.

She thought about the doll, it had to be at least a hundred years old; it was practically falling apart at the seams when she received it. It must have been a family air loom, one she would pass down to her children- if she had any. With smooth fine strokes down the stone wall she wondered if she should try to get in contact with her grandmother, there had to be a reason why she sent it to her. She put down the brush and stared at the painting. Marlene frowned, she had subconsciously painted the doll. Everything was exact; from its glazed over eyes to the faded gown. She hastily grabbed a near by sponge and scrubbed at the paint before it dried.

It took a full hour before she finally managed to rub it off, her arms ached and her back hurt. With a groan she climbed onto the slab she used for a bed and curled up, facing the wall. She stared at it for a few minutes before her eyes slowly yet swiftly fluttered shut. She was awoken by scratching, she moaned and rolled over, eyes clamped shut. The sound continued, Marlene opened her eyes and sat up, she rubbed at them groggily, the blanket falling around her.

She yawned and stood up, grasping the broom propped against her bed, ready to shoo off the rodents. Vision still blurry she stepped towards where she heard the sounds coming from, something brushed against her foot. Marlene looked down and picked the item up, she couldn't quite tell what it was. Blinking a couple times her vision cleared, it was the doll.

She glanced back at the shelf with a raised eyebrow "didn't I leave it on the shelf?". She took a step towards the shelf to return it, something caught her eye, she turned around and gasped. A set of claw marks ran perpendicularly down the bottom of the wall in four strokes. Her eyes followed the markings bringing her to a word engraved into the stone.

 _Help_

The letters were jagged and worn down through the wall, suggesting that they had been carved over and over. Marlene blinked and stood back eyes wide, this was not the work of mice, but what else could it be?. Was she dreaming? Was she seeing things? she shook her head and went back to bed, deciding she would look again in the morning. If it was still there then she would think more of it.

The remainder of the night went without anymore noises, she dreamt of the musical rhythm of Spanish guitars. The dream ended with the golden beams of sunlight shining across her face. Marlene opened her eyes, sat up and stretched, she pulled the blanket back and stood up. Her eyes rested on the doll on the shelf, and she suddenly remembered the events from the previous night.

Marlene slowly walked to the wall, the scratch marks were still there along with the word. She blinked, no one else was there with her, and she certainly didn't do it, the doll was next to it, she had found it there. She could have sworn she left it on the shelf, she took it in her paws and stared at it. Droplets of blood were on its dress and paws. New holes had also opened in its paws; which seemed to be worn down to the point of ripping, the claws had unraveled and hung limply to the sides.

She dropped it to the floor with a jump and backed away, uncertainty surging through her veins. She breathed deeply and stared down at it. "Okay, calm down Marlene. it's just paint, you're overreacting. Although that doesn't explain the holes in the paws" she mused to herself.

What else could explain it?. No, the doll couldn't have done it, it wasn't alive, she looked back at the wall and chewed her lip. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get it looked at, after all she hadn't experienced anything abnormal until she received the little otter.

Her mind set Marlene headed to the one person she knew who could help her; the penguind. She found them as they usually were, huddled around their table discussing their latest plot. Skipper scolded her as he usually did whenever she interrupted one of their top secret operations. One glance at the doll tucked under her arm silenced his rant.

"Sweet Mary's ghost, Marlene. What is that thing?!".

It's a doll" she explained with a roll of her hazel eyes, propping a paw on her hip she continued "I'm pretty sure you seen one before".

"What are you doing with it?" he asked, wondering what she wanted with such an old raggedy piece of cloth.

"It was a gift from my grandfather" she stepped closer and held it out so they could see it.

The four cringed "does she hate you?" he wondered aloud with a grimace.

Marlene put her paws on her hips, and furrowed her eyebrows "she loves me very much" she defended crossly.

"Why have you come here?".

She dropped her arms and sighed, lowering her head in shame "I want you to take it, okay".

"Why us?" Private demurred, he raised an eyebrow at her "shouldn't you want to keep a gift from your granny?".

She raised her head, catching his confused expression "it gives me the creeps" she admitted with a shudder "I don't know what else to do with it".

Skipper put his flipper around her shoulder and walked her further inside "well Marlene, you've come to the right place. Disposing things is our specialty, what would you like for us to do?: burn it, shred it?".

Marlene gasped, she hoisted her paws up and quickly shook her head "whoa, whoa. No, I didn't mean destroy it. Just give it to someone else" she ordered.

Rico moaned his disapproval, and swallowed back his chainsaw. "Alright, Marlene. If that's what you want" Skipper uttered.

"Thank you".

She handed over the doll and left, feeling immense relief that she wouldn't have to worry about anymore. It didn't last very long, she began to feel the guilt of giving away one of her grandmother's prized possessions. It was all she could think about day and night, she lost countless hours of sleep because of it, even her routine for the children had been off. She could take no more, she had to get back, it was the only way to ease her guilty subconscious.

Marlene hurried over to the familiar concrete block sitting above the water, and let herself in. To her surprise only three of the penguins greeted her, she looked around noticing the disappearance of a certain bossy penguin.

"Where's Skipper?".

Private spun around from the glowing television, and was met by her puzzled look "we're not entirely sure".

"What do you mean?".

"Well, a few nights ago he just vanished without a trace" he frowned "I guess he left for a solo mission, it wouldn't be the first time". He took the doll from a shelf and gave it to her "I suppose you want this back".

Marlene stared down at the little otter bemusedly "h-how did you know?".

"I figured your guilty subconscious would come in" he replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Well...thanks" she said slowly "I hope Skipper turns up, wherever he is".

She returned home and placed the doll back on the shelf, something was different about it. She eyed it closely, a black ebony feather was grasped tightly in its paw. A gasp escaped her lips, it was Skipper's.

The doll was behind his mysterious disappearance. It was indeed alive, it wrote the message, it did something to Skipper. It had to be destroyed, she grabbed a book of matches from the trash can outside and hurried into Central Park. Making sure she was far away from any trees, children or wildlife she struck it against the box and tossed it onto the doll.

She watched as the smoldering white flames ate away at the little otter until it was reduced to ashes. With a relieved sigh she put out the fire and returned home, only to find it sitting in front of her; burned, and singed, but still in one piece. Marlene shrieked and slashed her claws through it, tearing out the stuffing bit by bit. Panting she gathered up the remains and threw them in the garbage. She sashayed back inside, a triumphant grin on her face, finally it was gone. The doll was waiting for her on her bed, stuffing poked through the seams, its dress was frayed and torn open. The pale eyes stared back at her covered in scratches.

Marlene screamed, she snatched the doll and threw it into her empty kettle, sealing it shut. She scampered back to the hidden bunker for help, there was definitely something amiss with the aged toy. The question was what?.

There was still no sign of Skipper, however she did discover a file he had uncovered before he went missing. She opened it and read through the article inside narrating a horrific fire in her habitat many years ago, only one perished; a little girl. Her eyes widened, the girl must have possessed the doll, it was the only logical explanation. Marlene took the folder with her and returned home, she removed the toy from its confinement and set it down on the floor.

With slow strides across the floor she attempted to communicate with it. She wrung her paws together and looked down at it awkwardly.

"Hi, little girl. Umm, my name is Marlene, if you're actually in there can you give me a sign?".

There was no answer, not even a movement. Was she losing her mind? She could have sworn it made the markings in the wall, and was behind Skipper's disappearance. She thumbed back through the folder, behind the news article were a couple photos; the first one was the blaze, the second depicted a young white otter holding a doll of the same description. Marlene's jaw dropped open, the girl bared a strikingly similarity to her mother. She pulled out an old photo album and flipped through, on the second page was a photo of her mother and another girl, a caption below it read 'Paige and Maggie'.

She slammed it shut and stared at an invisible speck on the wall, Maggie was her Aunt, she perished in the fire, she owned the doll, she was trapped in the doll and trying to escape. Marlene searched through her bookcase and pulled a black book out; it was a spell book. She leafed through the pages and stopped at one titled 'How to bring spirits out of inanimate objects' and read the small paragraph.

" _Release this spirit from its cage,_

 _So that it will no longer rage,_

 _Let them be free to embrace the light_

 _And banish darkness from sight_

 _Hear my plea_

 _Let them possess me"._

She gasped upon realizing what she said, it was too late. A bright light emitted from the doll, and engulfed her. She hollered and cried out, the book hit the floor, dropping to her knees the light shot out through her eyes and convulsing body. It returned to the doll and was gone in a flash. The otter blinked and lifted her head, slowly rising to her feet Maggie stared down at the doll and carried it out.

The ducklings were swimming down at the pound when she approached, Ramona waded out of the water and looked up, she smiled at the otter.

"Hello, Marlene".

Maggie smiled back "hey, I got something for you" she knelt down in front of her and handed her the doll.

Ramona's face lit up, she looked at the small otter and held it close to her chest "wow, thanks, Marlene". The duckling held out her small fluffy wings, and hugged her.

"No problem, kid".


	10. October 10th

_Beware the red eyes_

It was a dark stormy night in Central Park, Marlene strolled through the empty park, a dark umbrella hoisted over her shoulder. Droplets of rain ran down it in streams as it pattered to the ground. The wind had picked up and was stinging her face with its icy blast, she rubbed her paws together trying to stay warm and hurried along. A noise swarmed into her ears, her ears perked up and she turned around, under one of trees was a little black object; she couldn't quite make it out through the curtain of rain. She slowly approached it, as she got closer she realized it was a kitten.

The tiny animal was yowling, and trembling from the cold, her heart went out to it. She knelt down on the grass and called out to it, the kitten lifted its head and looked at her; its eyes were a dark red. The strange color didn't deter her, she brushed it off thinking it was from the irritants or an infection. A timid meow escaped the creature as it scampered towards her. Marlene reached out a paw and stroked it through its fur, it was drenched in water. The creature purred in content and rubbed its furry head against her paw. With a smile she gathered the kitten into her arms and held it close, shielding it from the rain. Surprisingly it remained calm and didn't lash out when she tried to touch it.

Marlene stood up and carried it back home, the kitten remained silent the whole way- except for the occasional small meow. After identifying its gender she set him down and prepared a small bed for him out of blankets and pillows, next she took a fish and put it in a bowl and left it beside him. The little cat poked his nose into the bowl and took a whiff, he recoiled. Marlene raised an eyebrow, since when didn't cats like fish?. Maybe he was too young, the proper food would be better. Fortunately Julien had given her a supply of cat food from Gladys; considering how she always mistook him for a cat.

She took a can from the mini cooler the penguind had procured for her and popped it open with her claw. She pulled back the lid, the sharp edge cut into her skin, she winced and wiped the blood off with a rag and emptied the food into the bowl. The kitten wandered over to the small puddle of blood left on the floor and began to lap it up. Marlene blinked, well that was abnormal, maybe he was just so dehydrated that he would drink any fluid. She set down a dish of water for him and wiped up the spill.

"Well, if I'm going to keep you than you need a name. I'll call you..." she trailed off and thought for a moment "Smudge". She patted its head with a smile, the kitten nipped her fingers in return. Marlene giggled and gave him a toy to play with, he batted it away and instead lunged at her tail, gripping it with his tiny claws.

"Hey, cut that out" she teased, she pried him off and planted him in front of the food dish. Smudge turned away and curled up in the makeshift bed, she guessed the little critter was too tired to eat. She decided to leave the food and water dishes out in case he changed his mind. She sat beside him and stroked a paw through his rough fur, feeling the clumped together patches brushing against her fingertips. The kitten opened his eyes and stared at her, Marlene frowned; his eyes were still red.

She stood up and searched through the cave for eye drops or anything to clear them up- Smudge followed after her, biting at her ankles. She found bandages, creams but nothing she needed. Realizing his health depended on them she snuck into the Veterinary clinic and smuggled a bottle back. She rushed back not wanting to leave the kitten alone, he hadn't eaten or drank anything; she hoped he wasn't ill. Her heart racing with worry for the young animal Marlene stepped into the cave, her eyes widened, and the bottle fell to the floor. Scattered across the floor were bones and clumps of grey fur, she stepped back a step. The first thought that ran through her mind was if Smudge was alright, she cautiously stepped around them and searched for him. She found the little cat curled up on his bed licking his lips.

With a relieved sigh she looked around the room, she wasn't sure where it all came from. She figured it was from a rat that the kitten had caught and eaten, and quickly swept it away. She discovered an object beside her bed and picked it up, it was Julien's crown. Julien never went anywhere without his crown, something was definitely amiss. She was broken from her thoughts by a soft purr, Marlene put it down on her blanket and knelt in front of Smudge, she tenderly rubbed behind his ear with a passionate smile. He slowly removed his head from his tail and looked at her. She gasped, ribbons of blood dribbled down his jaws and black fur. He lapped it back up causing her to cringe, fearing he was injured or sicker than she first thought she hurriedly grabbed a cloth and wiped his face clean. Smudge purred and drifted back to sleep.

Marlene didn't hear anymore of the cat until he started yowling in hunger, she noticed he didn't touch his food and set him down in front of it. Once again it remained untouched; this worried the otter, if he didn't eat he would surely perish. She had to make sure he got better, she had to get medicine, but she couldn't leave him alone. She took the cat to Becky and Stacy, hoping that they could watch him. The overexcited badgers were expecting to participate in another of their wild games, so they were puzzled to see her with a little kitten.

"Marlene, what's with the cat?" Stacy asked her.

"He's my cat, I found him all alone in Central Park" she explained in a haze, she didn't want to waste time dotting the Is and crossing the Ts.

"Oh, he's so cute" the other cooed, she stroked his head. Smudge nipped at her fingers. "And feisty" she added, retracting her paw.

Marlene nodded "look, I need to go get some medicine for him, can you watch him?".

"Sure, Cousin" Stacy answered with a grin.

She sighed in relief "oh, thank you. I'll try not to be long, okay?". She handed him over to the two giggling females "Mommy will be right back, okay?". The kitten gave a quiet meow in response, she kissed him on the head and hurried out of the habitat.

Finishing another heist at the Clinic Marlene went back to the badger habitat, she knocked on the side of the rock and waited for someone to answer. Five minutes passed, she knocked again, there was still no answer.

"Hello?" she stepped forward and looked around "is anyone here?".

A soft meow entered her ears "Smudge?" she followed the voice further inside. She found him seated calmly on the floor licking his paws, around him was a puddle of blood. Her eyes widened, in the red fluid were bits of orange fur, she cautiously turned her head to the right. Stacy's corpse lay in a heap, fresh blood pooling out from the stomach, her eyes were wide and glazed over. Marlene gasped and stumbled back, he finished cleaning himself and lapped away at the bodily fluid. She doubled over and hung her head feeling nausea slither up her throat.

He was responsible, he killed Becky and Stacy, and possibly Julien, one little cat. Her chest tightened, what if she was next?. He jaunted towards her, she backed away "stay away from me".

Smudge rubbed his head against her leg with a purr, he crawled around her legs and licked her paw with his rough tongue. He looked up at her, she tried to look the other way but hesitantly stole a glance down. His dark eyes locked onto her hazel ones, her fear gradually melted away and she knelt beside him, feeling a slight smile tug at her lips.

"Okay, so you eat flesh and drink blood, we can still make this work".

He chirped in response, she grabbed a blanket and threw it over Stacy, bundling her up she carried the corpse back to her habitat, and stowed it away for his next meal. When she was finished Marlene knew he would need more, it was the only way for him to survive, the question was would she kill for him?. She looked back at the kitten who was curled up on her bed slumbering soundly with uncertainty, and back at her claws. She knew what she had to do, she threw a cloak over her shoulders and fleeted out into the night.

Mort skipped down the path singing a happy tune about Julien's feet, he didn't know where his beloved feet were or the lemur who wore them. Maurice had told him that he had left for Marlene's hours ago, they hadn't heard from him sense. He said that he was fine, and reassured him that the king would be back later. Of course this didn't satisfy him, so the little mouse lemur decided to head out and search for him himself- despite Maurice's warning.

He had just finished the last line when he heard footsteps behind him, being oblivious to possible peril Mort ignored it and skipped along. A shadow loomed over him, he felt warm air blow down his neck. He stopped and turned around, a cloaked figure stood behind him. He couldn't see its face; it was covered by a hood, the object in its paw glinted from the moonlight reflecting back to him; it was a knife.

"Umm, hello" he greeted with a nervous wave.

The figure didn't answer, it raised the sharp blade "what are you doing with that?". It drilled the knife through his chest Mort let out a shrill scream and collapsed to the ground, eyes wide. The cloaked figure pulled back its hood; it was Marlene, she stared at the little lemur's body, opening her mouth she softly whispered "I'm sorry, Mort".

She gathered him into her cloak and returned home where Smudge was waiting. She presented the meal to him and he hungrily gnawed away, this began a pattern. Each day Marlene would kill a Zooster and feed them to him, this went on for weeks until each and every one of her friends had been brought down by her paws. Smudge was growing up and so was his insatiable lust for blood, with all of the Zoosters gone she had to resort to feeding him the animals in the park. She was running out of food, everything and everyone was destroyed, leaving her and the caf.

It had been days since he had last eaten, his yowling rang out through the cave walls non stop. Marlene tried everything she could to shush him but nothing worked, all she could do was give him her blood when he was thirsty and patches of flesh to tie him over. But she couldn't keep it up forever, all of the blood loss had made her weak. All she could do was hold him close while they both waited for death.

She had returned from another hunt empty handed, the kitten laid where he was howling in hunger. Marlene sighed and knelt in front of him "I'm sorry, buddy. I couldn't find anything else". She stroked his rough fur to calm him, he pressed his teeth into her finger drawing blood. She kept her finger in his mouth allowing him to continue. He hungrily drank away and licked his lips, having tasted blood for the first time in days he wanted more. He tensed up the muscles in his back and legs and lunged at her throat.

"Smudge, what are you doing?!" she cried out, eyes wide as her back hit the floor.

The little caf hissed and sunk his claws into her flesh, Marlene screamed in pain and using the remaining strength in her arms pried him off. She reached out and grabbed onto the corner of her bed, attempting to push herself to her feet. Using his leverage he pounced on her chest and slashed his claws across her throat in one swift motion.

Marlene gasped "how..could...you?" she squeaked, betrayal shone brightly in her eyes draining of strength and life. She slowly fell onto her knees and clutched her paws to her throat, gasping and chocking on the blood filling up her airway. She looked down, bloody trails ran through her fur, and stained her white chest. Marlene collapsed onto the floor coughing and wheezing, she reached a trembling paw out for something to help her, anything. All she was met with was the cool floor and the dark fluid pooling around her. Her eyes widened and she pulled it back, leaving a paw print smeared with her own blood. As the bodily fluid filled up in her lungs through her fading vision she could see the dark gleaming red eyes.

After the kitte had completed his meal he left the cave, and ventured out into the city searching for more souls to claim. When you're out at night you better beware the little black cat with red eyes.


	11. October 11th

_The Legend of the Headless Horseman_

With short timid steps Private crept through the wooded area, his flippers gripping onto the only thing he carried with him; his red scarf. The wind swept through the trees towering above him, he pulled the soft fabric tighter relishing in its warmth. His blue eyes darted all around him to each surrounding- although all he could see were trees, twigs and rocks. So why was he so afraid?.

Was it the fact that he was alone in the woods teeming with wildlife? Maybe it was all of the news reports he had heard about what happens in the woods. Or was it that he didn't have his brothers to bail him out of trouble?. Private whimpered and threaded along, he was beginning to wish he hadn't agreed to this. After being fed up with Skipper and the team's constant mistreatment he had confronted the leader. Skipper of course agreed to treat him like a valued member if he could survive one week in the woods without any equipment or help.

Of course Private had to agree, it had seemed such a minimal task at the moment, he could easily prove that he wasn't naive. Once he actually got outside he began to see how wrong he was. With only his wits to guide him he had to survive all on his own. What would he eat? Where would he sleep? What if he was eaten alive, panic surged through his veins, he picked up the pace. A twig snapped behind him, his heart skipped a beat, he broke into a run and dashed down through the path feeling the sharp edges of twigs scrape against his feathered torso.

Sweat pouring down his back like rain water he willed himself through the branches of the low hanging trees blocking his path. His foot snagged in a branch and he stumbled to the ground with a yelp. Stunned and dazed he lifted his head, in front of him was a white horse, only something was different about it; it was standing on its hind legs, beneath its arm was a glowing jack o lantern. What shocked him the most was that it had no head.

Private shrieked and stumbled backwards, he smacked his head against the ground and groaned, clutching a flipper to it. The horse stared down at him unmoving, he shivered under its gaze. He looked up at it, paralyzed with terror, he slowly moved his beak finding his words.

"I-I've heard of you" he managed to choke out, his voice quivering "you're the headless horseman. People say you don't exist, others say you do".

The mythical creature remained silent as he expected, considering its head was decapitated.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, feeling a little braver. He remembered the stories he had been told as a chick, tales about a headless horse who roamed the woods searching for its deceased rider. "You're searching for your rider, aren't you?".

The horse nodded with the remainder of its body "well...he's not here" Private informed, hoping the creature would go away and leave him unharmed.

The creature grabbed hold of his flipper and pushed him forward "what do you want with me?" he whimpered.

It pointed a hoof to its barren neck where its head would be and ahead, he followed its direction and nodded "you want me to find your head". The horse nudged him forward in agreement. "But I-I don't know where to look" he stuttered, he looked over his shoulder, it withdrew a whip constructed from what looked to be a spine. Private gulped and waddled forward, the horse behind him.

It herded him further into the woods and out into a clearing, he glanced around the field, scattered sections of skeletons were laid out in the grass; the bones almost decomposed by all of the maggots swarming around them. Private gagged and was forced forward by the horse's rough hoof.

He faced the mysterious creature "is this where the battle took place that caused you your rider and head?".

It remained still for a couple seconds before nodding "and you think you'll find them here" he continued. It forcefully shoved him forward, he fell onto his palms and knees and searched through the remains, wincing from his stinging appendages.

"They're not here, it's been hundreds of years" Private tried to explain, he felt the sting of the whip sinking into his back and cried out in pain. He crawled across the long blades of grass, picking the bones up and tossing them aside after a quick glance. Something caught the corner of his eye, he lifted his head and stared straight across. A bridge was stationed over a body of water, he suddenly remembered that ghosts were believed to be unable to cross bridges. With that in mind he sprung to his feet and made a run for it.

The horse galloped behind him, blood pumping in his heart he tried to get to the one place he thought was safe, panting from lack of breath. It was only a few feet away, he could hear the apparition's hoofs stamping behind him. It hoisted the beaming jack o lantern above its shoulder, and launched it. It hit him in the back, sending him to the ground inches from the bridge with a yelp. Private turned his head back to see the headless creature, it picked up the pumpkin and tucked it safely back under its arm.

His one chance gone, he wished he hadn't come out here. The horse grabbed him by the throat and pulled him into the air. Private struggled but remained in its grip, the creature threw him to the ground. He pushed himself upright, coughing from the dirt entering his lungs. The headless horse stepped behind him dawning its whip, Private scrambled back a few feet, eyes wide in terror.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed. He urgently felt around his neck for his scarf and pulled it off. He swung it back and hit the horse, it reared back with a silent howl and lashed the whip across his side. Private hollered and tried to crawl away, his body numb and stinging. It trailed after him ready to whip him again, a tree tipped from the mighty gusts of wind and toppled down on top of his neck, taking his head clean off his shoulders.

A headless white horse galloped through the wooded area, never stopping only to claim the lives of others, a glowing Jack o lantern was held under the rider's arm; its eyes the only light in the darkness. The headless horseman was adorned in black, wearing a long cape that billowed out from behind it. That man was a penguin.


	12. October 12th

_The Offering_

Kowalski gazed out of the periscope directed at the sky, lately he had grown an interest in astrology; something about the mystery of the universe and stars intrigued him. Tonight he wanted to test out the new lens he had installed with twice as much magnification, hoping that he could view through the glass what no other scientist could before. He pulled back and blinked.

 _Well, that's unusual._

He pressed his eye against the glass again, the moon was full and red covering most of the night sky. He searched through the assorted books on his shelf and pulled one out, setting it down on the table he flipped through the pages stopping at one in particular. He quickly read through the passage; it stated that it was an omen signaling the end of the world. Well, that was nonsense, he didn't believe in such superstition. Skipper on the other hand was a different story, as soon as he laid eyes on the strange phenomenon his paranoia kicked into high gear, and instantly the four found themselves preparing for the apocalypse.

They rushed topside to warn the others, all around the zoo the various animals walked out of their habitats to witness the eclipse.

"What's going on?" Marlene wondered

Mason gazed up at the sky "I say" he managed to utter. Phil signed a message in agreement, mouth agape.

"What do you think it means?" Burt asked with amazement.

Before anyone could open their mouth to answer droplets of rain began to lightly stream down from the sky.

Skipper felt something wet on his head and looked up "it's just a little rain".

Marlene held her paw up and stared at the liquid on her palm "wrong, it's blood rain!".

"Someone has angered the Sky Spirits!" Julien shouted. The rain began to fall more heavily, accompanied by a strong wind. The Zoosters had to brace themselves and hold onto the railing of their habitat to prevent themselves from being blown off of their feet. Blood began to fill the paths and flood the low bearing areas, sweeping whatever animals were there away in the strong current.

Screams filled the air, everyone was beginning to panic, it seemed like Hell had come to New York. To make matters worse the dead had come back to life, and were bursting forth from the ground. Marlene squeezed her eyes shut feeling the sting of the rain against her face, she tightened her grip on the brick wall as it lurched her forward.

"Skipper, what do we do?!" she screamed over the raging weather.

"We must speak to the Sky Spirits" Julien called from his habitat "it is the only way to save those who are left".

"It'll never work" Skipper rejected, he pulled off a bar of the fence and smite one of the zombies advancing towards him with it, knocking it into the water below. "For one they don't exist".

"At least let him try" Private interjected "we have to stop the rapture before we all perish!". The four careened over the gate filling with the rising river of blood, and swam in the direction of the clock tower; the tallest building in the zoo, fighting off the ravenous hordes of the undead.

Marlene could hold on no longer and plummeted into the torrent with a scream, she fought against the strong current pulling her down and resurfaced, gasping and sputtering. All around them animals were being swept away to their doom, their anguished cries piercing the ears of the survivors.

Julien climbed to the summit of the large plastic volcano, Maurice and Mort trailing not far behind him. He had to stop this, he had to make things right and save those who could be saved. Reaching the top he pulled himself over and slowly found his footing, shielding his face from the blustery breeze.

Julien looked up at the large moon baring down on him and got down on his knees "oh great Sky Spirits, why are you spreading your hatred across my kingdom?".

A flash of lightning lit up the dark sky in response "what have we done wrong?. I have always followed your guidance, I've boogied till I could no more for you. What do I King Julien, have to do to lift this horrible plague?. Give me a sign!" he cried, arms hoisted above his head.

A spark shot down from the clouds striking a section from the volcano, he picked up the smouldering plastic piece and stared at it. The words 'kill the non believers' stared back at him.

Julien's amber eyes widened "yes, it is all clear to me now" he mused to himself "these non believers are responsible for all of this damage". His smooth paws curled into fists "they must pay".

"Your majesty, have you figured out how to stop this?" Maurice's gruff voice called from the bottom where he and Mort waited, unable to keep up with the perilous storm. The ring tailed lemur quietly slunk down the side of the volcano, and stood in front of his colleagues. Maurice raised an expectant eyebrow "well..."

Julien looked at his nails nonchalant "they said in order to stop the rapture those who do not believe in the Sky Spirits must die" he raised his head with a cruel smirk.

"What?".

Julien stepped towards him "in order to stop the rapture you must die" he repeated in an ominous tone.

Maurice backed away "Julien, you're starting to creep me out".

"I'm sorry Maurice, that's just the way things have to be" Julien continued, his smile widening. Before poor Maurice knew what was happening he lunged at the chubby aye-aye and tackled him to the ground. Maurice struggled to push him away, but surprisingly he was stronger.

"Get away from me!" he screamed, eyes wide. Julien grabbed his throat and bashed his head into the ground repeatedly. Maurice screamed and clawed at the lemur's arms and face. Julien growled and slammed him down harder, with each smack his attempts lessened until a sickening crack filled the air. Julien stared at the open eyed aye-aye and dropped his limp body to the ground, wiping his bloody paws in his fur.

Mort having witnessed the scene with mortification stood paralyzed on the spot, quivering. Once he was able to regain control of his tiny legs he ran, Julien spun around and rampaged after him.

"Mort, don't you want my feet?" he taunted.

The little mouse lemur willed himself to go faster, panting and wheezing from the adrenaline flowing through his small body. He tripped over the cord belonging to the bouncy house and faltered to the ground. He tried to wiggle out of the tangled cord wrapped around his foot with increasing panic. One quick glance ahead told him that was Julien advancing towards him. Mort released his hold on the green wire with a whimper, and scooted back as far as he could.

"Why are you doing this, King Julien?. I believe in the Sky Spirits"

Julien gazed into his large eyes filled with fear "because Mort, I never did like you". He grabbed the cord and wrapped it around his throat. Mort gripped onto the plastic outer layer with a soft hiss as it took away his air. Gagging and choking he tried to pull it away as Julien tightened his grip. After a couple of minutes his arms dropped to the sides and he collapsed to the ground, Julien tossed the cord to the side and stood up. He looked out at the zoo with a demented gleam in his eye.

"Two down, more to go".

Marlene tossed the towel she had used to dry herself aside, the storm was beginning to die down and she was able to get back to her cave. She didn't know what was happening or why, it seemed impossible. Her eyes fell on the Spanish guitar sitting in the corner, she positioned it on her hip and gently strummed the strings, hoping to soothe her nerves.

"Hello, Marlene" a voice greeted.

Marlene jumped and turned around, Julien stood behind her with an innocent look. She breathed a sigh of relief "oh, Julien, it's just you". She chuckled awkwardly "I didn't think you survived, where's Mort and Maurice?".

Julien pasted a sullen frown on his face and looked at the floor "they fell behind".

Marlene put a paw on his shoulder with a sympathetic expression "I'm sorry to hear that, would you like some tea?" she offered with a hopeful smile. "My mom always said there was nothing that a warm cup of tea couldn't solve".

He nodded, she set her guitar down and drifted to her kettle to brew a cup. Julien grabbed the guitar and crept up behind her, the instrument held over his shoulder.

Marlene felt his presence behind her and turned around "Julien, what are you?-" before she could finish he whacked it across the side of her head. She collapsed to the ground with a thud. He stared at the gash in her skull and back at the blood and fur on the guitar, he dropped it beside her motionless, bleeding form and walked away.

Julien's list of victims rapidly decreased as he hunted down each one. Bada and Bing: chocked to death on their own bananas shoved down their throats. The chameleons: tongues tied around their own throats. Barry: bludgeoned with a rock, Leonard: suffocated in his sleep, Joey: food poisoned. The chimps: forced to kill each other, Burt: chocked on a peanut- Julien didn't have to lift a finger.

Each non believer was brought down, leaving only four left. He casually strolled to the penguin habitat and let himself inside. Private greeted him at the ladder and pulled him to the side "Julien, you shouldn't be here. There's a murderer on the loose, you might be next" he cautioned, his blue eyes wide.

Julien shook his head, a sadistic smile sliding across his lips "I don't think so, silly bird".

Private raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?. You're royalty, you're bound to be next".

He shook his head again, his crooked grin growing "the only ones who died are the ones who do not believe".

Private was beyond puzzled "believe, believe in what?".

Julien leaned in close and whispered in his ear hole "the Sky Spirits" he kicked him in the side sending him to the floor, his head smacked off of the concrete bunk, and he was still. Rico awoke and hopped out of his bunk, he gasped upon seeing the blood spilling from Private's head. He looked up at Julien with a low growl, he regurgitated a chain saw and revved it, babbling furiously.

Julien smiled a wicked a smile, before Rico even knew what happened in one swift movement he grabbed the still running chainsaw and crammed it down the penguin's beak. Rico's muffled cries of anguish shook the room as he attempted to get the weapon out of his windpipe. Blood splattered across the walls from his torn up insides. Julien shielded himself from the showers of bodily fluid and organs, and entered through the door on the right wall.

Kowalski looked up from the bottles of chemicals he was experimenting with and eyed the lemur through narrowed eyes. "Julien, I'm working, I suggest you get out" he demanded irritably.

Julien ignored him and sauntered up to the scientist, he grabbed the beaker filled with a orange liquid and threw it on him. Kowalski screamed in pain and frantically rushed to the sink and turned the taps "you idiot, what have you done!" he roared.

The lemur shrugged "what I had to" he took the remaining chemicals and doused him with them. His twisted grin grew with each holler from Kowalski as the chemicals burned his insides, and melted his feathers off. His hold on the taps loosened, and he sunk to the floor with a bleating howl.

Julien left the bunker and climbed outside, he was met with the bright glow of the moon. There was only one left and he would have completed his task, a short stubby black and white bird entered his peripheral vision; Skipper.

"Ring Tail, what are you doing at my HQ?" he exasperated "you should be in hiding, it's not safe. There's a killer on the loose!". He sized up the tall lemur with a suspicious eye "wait a minute, it was you, wasn't it?. He took a step back in disgust "you're the murderer! What in the name of Jason Vorhees has gotten into you?!".

"I'm sorry Skipper, but I can not have non believers in my perfect kingdom" Julien said with malice, he attacked him with the knife he had stolen from the bunker. Skipper fought back as much as he could, but in the end he just couldn't beat the psychotic lemur. Julien thrust the sharp blade into his eye, Skipper screamed and grabbed his wrist. Julien forced it down and sunk it into the other, grinning as blood drizzled down from them. He scooped the remains out and hung the blind penguin on a tree.

Julien wiped the blood off of his fur and looked up at the clear sky, still clutching the knife in his paw he tipped his head back with a fiendish cackle "the deed is done".


	13. October 13th

_Unknown_

Skipper stared off into space as he listened to Marlene drone on, his head propped up on his flipper. Marlene sat across the small table from him rambling on and on, a small group of Zoosters also had gathered around to listen to what she had to say. The young otter was talking about the tragic loss of one of their own; Ted the polar bear was found dead in his habitat that very morning. The zookeepers had said he passed of natural causes, of course being who she was Marlene was trying to persuade the group to have a funeral for him.

He'd rather not, he just wasn't in the mood, he'd rather just let the zookeepers deal with it. Alice the surly zookeeper strolled past him interrupting his tedious thoughts, pushing something on a trolley. He couldn't see what it was, a dark blanket was concealing the content. He watched as she headed in the direction of Ted's habitat without even turning her head in their direction. It couldn't be a lift, it looked to be a cage- but the large polar bear wouldn't fit, it was far too small. So, what could it be? He found himself thinking this as he watched her disappear from sight.

His interest peaked Skipper tailed behind the woman, Private, Kowalski, and Rico beside him. They hid behind a near by trash can observing as she opened the object and entered the cave. Ten minutes later she returned, shut the device and wheeled it away. The four penguins slid inside and looked around, there was nothing there, no sign of Ted's body.

Skipper arched his eyebrow in confusion "how is this possible? She didn't carry the body out with her".

"Perhaps whatever Alice had with her disposed of Ted's corpse" Kowalski suggested.

"It wasn't very big" Private frowned "what could remove a large animal so quick?".

They left the habitat and followed Alice, she stopped at a darkened area beside the Zooviener shop and entered. Marlene leapt down from her seat at the table and stood beside them.

"There you guys are, I was wondering where you went. So, the rest of us agree that we should have a funeral" she began.

Skipper waved her off with his flipper "yeah, yeah great. Listen Marlene, do you know what's in this habitat? he asked, pointing out the mysterious area.

Marlene stared at the bared off habitat for a moment before shaking her head "I can't say I do, why?".

"Well, Alice removed Ted's body with whatever is in there- or so it looked" he answered suspiciously.

Marlene rolled her hazel eyes with a sigh "guys, just let it be. I gotta go start planning the funeral, please don't do anything stupid" she pleaded. The four said their quick goodbyes to her, and she left with a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Well, you heard her; time to go inside" Skipper announced.

Private raised his eyebrow "didn't she say not to go inside?".

"Which means go inside" he clarified with a nod "don't you speak girl?".

Private folded his flippers over his chest "apparently not" he muttered crossly. They watched as Alice left, and slipped inside before she closed the door. As soon as they entered they were engulfed in the shadows thrown across the small area, they could hardly see their own two feet.

Skipper blinked and squinted, straining to make out the various outlines with his unguided eye. "Rico, flashlight" he dictated, Rico did as he was commanded and handed him the saliva covered item. Skipper flicked it on and moved the bright beam through the darkness, revealing a treehouse shaped object perched atop a tree.

"Whomever resides here must be a bird" he noted "the question is who are they? And what do they have to do with Ted?".

Private let out a high pitched squeal, the three faced the young rookie who was staring down at a pile of bones mortified, and looking like he may hurl any second. Kowalski knelt beside the remains and examined them.

"Polar bear in origin, these are most definitely Ted's".

"I think I'm going to be sick" Private whimpered.

"I guess that explains what happened to his corpse" Kowalski spoke, he scribbled something down on his clipboard and put it away.

Skipper stroked his chin with his flipper as he sized up the bones with a thoughtful look "what kind of bird could eat a whole polar bear?".

"None, it would have to be a large group" Kowalski corrected him.

Skipper glared at him "what kind of birds could have done this?" he repeated agitatedly.

"They would have to be carnivorous in nature" said Kowalski whilst he flipped through his notes. Private tugged on his flipper and directed his attention to above them; an unknown feathered creature soared above the tree.

Skipper shone the flashlight on the creature, his eyes widened to the size of saucers "sweet molasses, it's a vulture!". The beady eyed avian perched on a low hanging branch and stared down at them, they stared back with wide eyes and jaws to the floor.

Private trembled, and cowered behind Rico "w-what's a vulture doing here?" he quivered.

"Isn't it obvious? Alice is using them to dispose of the carcasses of the animals that die" Kowalski stated.

"Right you are" a sudden voice spoke from seemingly nowhere, they turned to the source of the sound; the branch. The vulture continued to gaze at the penguins through its black eyes.

Skipper's face hardened "why are you in my zoo?".

"To eat your dead friends" the vulture answered with a dry chortle "is there a problem with that?".

"Well...it is the circle of life" Private replied hesitant.

"I suppose it's alright" Kowalski interjected with his own opinion "animals have to eat, and the zoo does have to find a more cost effective method of removing those who perish".

The vulture nodded and shooed them off with his wing "well, off you go. It was lovely conversing with you".

Private, Kowalski and Rico exited the closed in area, dragging along a reluctant Skipper, he looked back at the tree with a suspicious frown "I don't trust that vulture".

"I'm sure they're perfectly friendly, Skippah" Private reassured with a smile " let's just not worry about it and go to Ted's funeral, it's the least we can do". The four black and white birds prepared themselves for the ceremony and headed to the Zooviener shop. Nearing the doors they quickly realized that the audience was smaller than they imagined. They had questioned Marlene about it, she said she didn't know why there wasn't much of a turn out- everyone had agreed to go and say their final goodbyes.

After the service was finished Skipper decided to check the habitats and see what had happened, they found them bare. On the third place he searched he discovered a few brown feathers. A few weeks passed and the amount of animals decreased throughout the hours, noticing the strange pattern the troop high tailed it back to the mysterious habitat, discovering the door was wide open they let themselves in. Upon entering they were immediately met with a stack of bones, Private gasped and hid behind Skipper. He rolled his eyes and they proceeded further, eying the area with caution.

Kowalski felt something crunch beneath his foot and looked down, in front of them was the still intact skeleton of what looked to be a badger, insects were crawling over the still flesh covered remains. Private doubled over, and released his stomach contents across the ground. A swarm of vultures swooped down and gnawed away at it, he jumped and backed away with a grimace.

"I knew it" Skipper growled "I knew those vultures were no good".

"You should have stayed away when I told you to" a familiar voice resounded, they lifted their heads to see the vulture they had spoken to before. He launched himself from his perch and nested in front of the bewildered flightless fowl, more vultures gathered around them in a complete circle, hunger and bloodlust in their eyes.

"Didn't you ever hear that curiosity killed the cat?" another asked, her head tipped to the side with a crooked grin.

"Guess we'll have to kill you" a smaller one said "we wouldn't want anyone else to discover our little secret".

Private gulped and cowered behind Rico who regurgitated a lead pipe with a glare through his narrowed eyes. "But we're both birds, you wouldn't eat your own kind, would you?".

The circle closed in on them with another step closer "food is food" they chanted in unison "we must eat".

The four stood with their backs pressed against each other, prepared to fight as the gap between them and the carnivorous birds closed. They continued in a eery manner with cringe worthy smiles twisted across their faces "you will see the light never more".

Several birds flew at Private, he tried to swat them off, they retaliated and dove into his face, pecking his eyes out with their sharp crooked beaks. He fell to the ground with a scream, his vision swimming as the blood began to fill up his eye sockets. Then darkness, his brothers torturous cries swarmed into his still working ear holes as they each met a brutal demise. The blind penguin stumbled around in the ever lasting darkness, calling their names and feeling for them.

All he felt was a warm sticky fluid beneath his foot, and the tears running down his cheek.


	14. October 14th

_The Other_

It was a cold rainy night if he remembered it right, he was trolling through the woods searching for medicinal herbs for another of his many experiments on natural healing. It was rather nippy, and he knew he should soon head for home. He grabbed a handful of leaves and sealed them in the plastic bag he carried. That's when he first laid eyes on her; she was wandering aimlessly around the forest, it seemed she was lost and was searching for something- what that was he didn't know.

"Hello" he called.

The girl ignored him, and continued looking around with her vacant gaze, "hello" he repeated louder this time. She swivelled her head towards him, and he was met with her chocolate brown eyes "I'm Kowalski, whom may I ask are you?".

She stared at him for the longest time before opening her orange beak to speak "Anna" she said quietly "my name is Anna".

Her face was a pale white and her body was trembling, she must have been frightened in the dark woods seemingly alone. Kowalski smiled warmly at her "it's nice to meet you, Anna. What are you doing out here all by yourself, you are alone aren't you?".

She gave a tremulous nod "yes. You see Mr. Kowalski, I'm lost".

"Well, that's not a problem. I'd be happy to take you home" he offered kindly.

"That's mighty kind of you" she said with a slight smile.

"Well, I try" he replied modestly, he tilted his head to the side and stared at the young girl, she didn't seem all that old. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking".

"Sixteen, I'm supposed to be married today" she lifted her flipper revealing a sliver ring. "I was just out for a walk to clear my mind, and suddenly I didn't know where I was".

Kowalski remained silent, he decided not to question it and walked along with her beside him. They continued through the forest in silence, he idly glanced at the young woman. She stared ahead with the same vacant gaze she wore when he saw her. After about five minutes he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So, where do you live?. I haven't seen you around these parts".

Anna looked back at him, her face still blanched a deathly white "the zoo, here in the city" she answered.

He nodded "of course"

The remainder of the walk went by in complete silence, they entered the zoo, and she directed him where to go. He didn't know whether he should be surprised or not, she led him to the penguin habitat; his home.

"Are you our new roommate?" he asked incredulously.

She stared at him baffled "roommate, what are you talking about?. I live here".

Kowalski shook his head "you must be mistaken, you see my three brothers and I reside here".

Anna said nothing, she climbed up onto the fake iceberg and slid down through the hole, he trailed behind her wondering what the poor girl was up to "Mama, I'm home".

Kowalski's eyes widened, the bunker had drastically changed, it seemed more old fashioned; the walls were crafted out of wood. Around the porthole were thick brown curtains made from what looked to be old clothes, beneath his feet was a red wool rug. Where the bunks were stood a stone fireplace, beside it sat a kettle atop a small table.

A female penguin stood over a wooden block slicing a fish, a faded apron was wrapped around her torso. She looked up and smiled at the girl "Anna, what took you so long?".

Kowalski blinked and rubbed his eyes, was he dreaming?. This couldn't be real, this was his home, what happened to his brothers? What happened to all of their possessions?.

Anna sat in one of the wooden chairs facing the older woman "I was just out for a walk and lost my way, but this nice man brought me home".

She turned back to her task and sliced a sharp rock across its belly "that's nice, where is this kind stranger?".

"I'm right here" Kowalski spoke up "my name's Kowalski, what's yours?".

The woman looked past him as if he wasn't even there, she raised an eyebrow "I don't see anyone, dear".

He grabbed Anna's flipper and pulled her to the side "why can't she see me?. Where am I?. What year is this?!".

"1802" she answered, Kowalski released his hold on her wrist and stepped back a step "what?".

"It's 1802" she repeated.

He shook his head "that's not possible, it's the year 2015".

Anna blankly stared at him and blinked, he breathed an exasperated sigh and searched the small area for any trace of his presence. There was none, the television was replaced with a radio, his lab with three separate bedrooms. Private's Lunacorn with a small plush kitten belonging to the chick seated on the floor, the fishbowl hatch had turned into a door. Everything he ever knew was gone.

"I-I must be dreaming" he mumbled to himself "this isn't possible" he quickly pinched the flesh on his upper flipper and looked back, it was still there.

Anna gathered the babbling chick into her flippers, and bobbed her up and down "hey, Nellie . She looked at him with concern "Kowalski, are you alright?".

"I think so" he breathed "this all must be a hallucination triggered by those mushrooms I found in the woods".

She was about to say something when the door opened and another penguin entered "hey, Annie" he pecked her on the cheek "are you ready to go?".

She nodded and inhaled a deep breath of air "as ready as I'll ever be".

"You'll be fine" her mother reassured, she peered out the window "you better get ready, it's soon time".

Anna nodded and set down her sister, she was then whisked away by whom Kowalski assumed to be her fiancé. Her mother followed them in through the door, leaving only him and the young child. He blinked again and slowly seated himself in one of the chairs, it all seemed so real. He looked down at the little chick who was happily playing away with her doll, her giggles bouncing off the walls of the cozy home. The small group reappeared moments later, Kowalski lifted his head and smiled. Anna was wearing a long white dress, a daisy was embedded in the right side of her head, in her flippers she held a bouquet of assorted flowers. It wasn't fancy, but she looked magnificent in his eyes.

Nellie giggled and clapped in agreement "pretty, Anna" she cooed.

Kowalski cleared his dry throat "you look beautiful" he commented.

She smiled and mouthed "thanks". The small family paraded out of their home and into the park where the ceremony would take place. The garden was filled with small rows of excited guests, waiting in anticipation for the bride to arrive. Kowalski stood off to the sidelines observing the small scene that was about to unfold. A man proceeded to play a musical melody on his violin. Anna appeared at the alter and stride down with graceful steps, before coming to a rest in front of her husband to be.

He smiled at her and she smiled back, her entire body glowing. The two joined flippers and stared into each other's eyes. The priest then began, everything went smoothly and as according to plan. The young couple were about to kiss and seal their eternal love when a loud gun shot rang out through the air. Everyone gasped as the bullet struck the groom sending him collapsing to the ground. Anna screamed in horror and fell to her knees beside his bleeding body, she desperately shook him in an attempt to wake him up.

Tears fell down her face, she continued calling his name, the blood pooling around her and staining her knees and dress. The audience and Kowalski's expressions twisted with mortification, they turned their attention to the alter where another male stood, gun in his flipper. He glared at the weeping bride through narrowed eyes. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

"What have you done?" she wept.

The stranger didn't answer, he lividly gripped the locket around his neck and threw it to the ground. It popped open revealing a photo of the two of them smiling together. He directed the gun at her and pulled the trigger, her eyes widened and she fell beside her lover, both bound together in eternity. Kowalski remained frozen in his place, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He was brought out of his trance by the sound of more gunshots, soon all of the guests were down on the grass with a bullet through them, painting the grass in incarnadine. Finally the stranger pressed the barrel into his head and pulled the trigger.

Kowalski's eyes snapped open, he sat up with a startled jolt, and looked around his bearings. He was alone in the woods just like before, he blinked and stood up. Was it all a strange dream? He didn't recall falling asleep, with a shrug he picked up his bag. As he did he noticed a small object in the grass, glimmering from the rain drops. He held it up and gasped; it was a silver ring.


	15. October 15th

_Death awakened_

It was less than a second, maybe half a second, but it changed everything. Skipper slowly opened his eyes, his surroundings came into focus/ though blurred and fuzzy from his half closed lids. He felt the cool ground beneath his back and brushing against his feathers, as his senses became more aware he was met with the stench of gasoline. He forced his eyes open, a thick cloud of smoke hung over him. He turned his head to the side where the smoldering remains of the car lay; smoke and white flames billowing out from the twisted dented metal.

He directed his attention to his flipper and tried to force a movement, it twitched and curled in on itself. He sat up feeling no pain from such a horrific wreck, at first he suspected nerve damage till he looked down at his body; there were no cuts, not even a bruise. He blinked and stared out ahead in admiration, he didn't know what happened; he had just been cruising down the road when another vehicle came seemingly out of nowhere, colliding into the side and sending him down a ditch.

He pushed himself onto his knees and steadily rose to his feet, he had to get back home before the others began to worry. Skipper climbed out of the ditch and walked down the road, passing an ambulance pulled over to the side along with a group of paramedics bustling over a demolished truck, shards of glass littered the pavement. He glanced back over his shoulder, he hoped the driver was as fortunate as he was.

He snuck past the humans and into the zoo where he entered the hidden bunker in the penguin habitat. Everyone was in their usual place; Kowalski was sitting at the table mixing his chemicals, Private was watching The Lunacorns, and Rico was stacking sticks of dynamite on top of each other like Jenga blocks. He expected them to bustle around him glad that he was okay, but they never so much as looked in his direction.

Maybe they didn't hear him come in, "boys, I'm home" he announced.

The three remained where they were, unmoving. Were they ignoring him? Since when did they neglect their C.O?. Had he done anything to anger them? He thought back to all of his past encounters with his brothers, he couldn't remember a time when he had. Maybe they didn't hear him, he repeated himself raising his voice a pitch. There was still no answer.

"Kowalski, Private, Rico! Front and centre!" he ordered, Private stood up. _Well, that's more like it_ he thought with a boastful smile. The young rookie popped open the DVD player and replaced the disk with another one. His expression faded, what was going on today?.

He focused his attention back on Private, there was something different about him; instead of sitting straight and attentive to the program he was slouched over with his shoulders slumped. A heavy sigh escaped the young lad, Kowalski, and Rico both also seemed a little off; performing their tasks with little effort. Did something happen while he was out?.

The fishbowl hatch slid to the side and Marlene climbed down, her jovial smile was replaced with a frown as tears dribbled down her cheeks. She held a crumpled tissue in her trembling paw with a firm grip. Tremulous sobs radiated from her slim body.

"Marlene, what's wrong?" Skipper asked, concern in his voice.

She walked past him, sniffling and rubbing her sore eyes. Kowalski put his flipper around her shoulder, and walked her inside. He sat her down at the table, and handed her a clean tissue.

"Thank you" she rasped, she took the soft fabric and dabbed at her watery eyes. Skipper watched as he rubbed her arm and spoke quietly to her, he couldn't hear what he said but it seemed to calm her down. He finished speaking and she took a deep shaky breath and nodded.

"Do you want a glass of water?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him and nodded again, Kowalski patted her paw and stood up. Skipper slid into his place and studied the sniffling otter, she dropped her head into her paws and sighed.

"Marlene, are you alright?. Did something happen?". He rarely ever saw her cry, she must have been deeply troubled. She lifted her head and stared past him, a tear glistening in the corner of her eye.

He reached his flipper across the table and rested it on her paw "Marlene, answer me" he pleaded. "Are you being transferred? Is that walrus back?". She remained silent, staring through him with a distant gaze.

Why were they ignoring him? He was growing tired of this game and wished they would stop, it wasn't at all funny. She shivered and recoiled, hugging her arms around her quivering body.

"Alright, this isn't funny" he said sternly "knock it off, or you'll all be doing a thousand push ups".

Private tilted his head in her direction "so Marlene, how is the painting coming?" he asked hoping to enlighten the mood- at least a little.

She wiped her face across her arm "it's coming" she croaked "I haven't been able to concentrate".

He lowered his head and nodded, approaching her "no one blames you...it's still hard to believe". Rico sighed and knocked his tower over in agreement.

Skipper arched his eyebrow "what is?".

"I know" she spoke quietly, her eyes trained on the table top.

"What in the name of great Caesar are you talking about?!" He demanded "tell me!". He struck Private across the face, he remained still as if it went right through him. Skipper blinked and stared at his flipper in disbelief "w-what's happening? Am I in some crazy dream?".

Kowalski returned with the water and handed it to her, she thanked him quietly and took a sip from the cup. "Everyone's ready" he looked up at her "are you?".

Marlene stared back at him for a moment before nodding, she set her cup down and followed the three up the ladder. Skipper trailed after them, curious to know where they were going. He followed them to Central Park, a group of the zoo animals were crowded around an unseen object. He stepped closer his interest peaked, each Zooster wore a solemn look with their heads lowered, for some silent tears rolled down their face- even Julien was crying and holding Maurice close. He moved through the crowd and stared down at what laid before him. His beak dropped open, it was a casket; inside resting on a blanket of silk was him.


	16. October 16th

_Insanity_

It was an old abandoned building, which is why it had to go. The windows were boarded up, the floors weak and resting on brittle joints so fragile that one step could cause someone to fall through. The decaying walls were filled to the teeth with asbestos and mold, it was a danger to the health and safety of others. A deconstruction crew was assembled to destroy the aging structure, of course Skipper didn't believe they could handle the job and decided it would be much better done by a penguin. So he took matters into his own hands and brought his team to the manor.

He assumed the area was vacated and let Rico through to do what he did best; destroy things. The mute penguin excitedly eluded the yellow warning tape and bounded over. He stood still and surveyed the building, pondering what would be the best method. After a minute he had made his decision, he regurgitated a handful of dynamite and attached it to the rotting wood panels, nothing beat the classic.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Private stayed behind the tape and well enough away so they wouldn't be caught in the explosion. Private was reluctant to destroy the ancient home.

"This is a significant piece of history, shouldn't we preserve it for others to enjoy instead of destroying it?" he protested.

Skipper shrugged "meh, no one cares. Light it up, Rico!" he called, his voice filled with anticipation.

Rico saluted in return and struck a match, the small orange and yellow flame formed at the tip and was held against the fuse of the red tubes. With a psychotic laugh- which he was known for he blew it out and stepped back, braced for the impact of his latest masterpiece.

Something caught his eye, his gaze ran up the side of the house and stopped at a window- the only one that wasn't concealed with wooden boards. A young human child stood staring down at him through the glass, a teddy bear in hand. Rico gasped, he hadn't realized someone was still on the premises; they had thought no one lived there, it had been vacant for years. He frantically flailed his flippers in the air trying to signal Skipper with his incoherent babbling.

Unfortunately he didn't get the message "yeah Rico, I see you" he said nonchalant.

Rico huffed and folded his flippers with a pout, he loathed when no one understood him and always being incapable of withholding a conversation. But there was no time for sulking. Next he tried warming the child, but they also couldn't translate his gibberish. Using his last resort he dashed to the sizzling TNT and frenziedly attempted to blow it out with rapid puffs. He remembered hearing the sizzle as the flame reached the tube, he remembered smelling the smoke, and feeling the heat of the flames, a ringing in his earhole and then darkness.

He could hear voices, faint distant voices. He couldn't tell whom they belonged to or what they were saying, they were muffled and difficult to make out. A ringing still boomed down his ear holes, he felt a cool substance beneath his back as well as a soft cushion under his head. He immediately realized he was in his bunk back at headquarters. He tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't, as if they were glued shut. Next he focused his attention on his body, if he could move even a toe he could signal whomever was with him and let them know he was waking up.

Rico attempted to move his flipper, only the tip moved ,his entire upper flipper remained dead weight. He tried again, feeling something against it, something was keeping it down. If only he could open his eyes he could see, he tried again to will them open. A stone ceiling slowly came into view; the bottom of the previous bunk, he looked around his surroundings, everything was a fuzzy blur. He blinked and the fog began to clear away, he noticed he was lying in the bottom bunk. He supposed whomever was with him were afraid to lift him up to the top- which was his own.

The voices continued, still incoherent to his ringing ear holes, he turned his head in the direction. Kowalski, Private, and Skipper were standing around the table chatting quietly amongst themselves. He opened his beak to speak to them, all that came out was a groan.

Skipper faced the mute with a smile "well hey sleepyhead, it's about time you got up".

Rico found himself wondering what had happened, everything was a blur; he didn't remember any of the previous events that transpired. He tried to speak again, but once again all he managed was a moan, not even a gibber of his usual language.

Private stroked his head "that was a nasty accident you had. You're lucky to be alive".

Rico raised an eyebrow, what was he talking about. He went to sit up but couldn't, a wave of pain pulsed through him, he moaned again and flopped back onto the bed. Why did every part of his body ache? He stared down at himself and got his answer. His entire stomach was covered in bandages, what wasn't wrapped in gaze was smeared with a dark bruise. His right flipper was in a sling, he didn't know what to think. Why was he injured? Why had he been unconscious?.

It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks, the explosion, the child. His eyes shot open, the child, what happened to the child?!. He focused on his dry throat and forced himself to utter a response "c-child?".

Private raised an eyebrow "what child?" he asked.

Rico sighed, they didn't see the boy, they couldn't have known that he was responsible for a little kid's demise. What would their parents think? Did they even have parents, what was he doing in the joint to begin with?. All of these questions entered his mind, he felt warm tears fill his eyes and roll down his feathered cheek.

The young rookie stroked his head "there, there. It's alright" he cooed, oblivious to what demons haunted him.

Rico had never taken a life, especially not the one of someone as innocent as a young child. He never once thought that his psycho nature would lead to the death of someone. It was just the way he was, and he learned to live with and accept that fact. But now, now he was a monster, he didn't know how he would live with himself knowing what he had done.

This thought turned in his mind repeatedly until his weary body could handle the fatigue no longer and drifted off into slumber. The deafening screams of a child swarmed into his ear holes, he kept seeing the boy in the window and the manor exploding.

"You killed me" his tiny voice reverberated in Rico's mind, haunting him even more with each repeat.

Rico wanted to scream, but no noise came out. The screams continued, growing in intensity as did the voice which sped up.

You killed me,

You killed me, Rico!

You killed me!.

Rico's eyes snapped open, his body trembled and his breath was labored, his chest heaved with each hyperventilating pant and he could feel the cool beads of sweat against his feathers. He sighed again and stared up at the top bunk, trying to hold back his tears.

 _Why is this happening to me?._

He remained awake the remainder of the night, unable to sleep for fear that he would see the boy again. The screams continued playing through his mind and torturing his soul, he closed his eyes trying to rid them. All was quiet save for the drone of the clock as it counted the minutes passing by. The attempt failed, he stared across the room trying to forget the voice in his head. His brothers were nowhere to be seen, he was glad; he didn't want them to see what emotional, mental state he was in.

He continued to stare at the invisible spot on the wall. He blinked, a teddy bear stood upright on the tabletop; singed and burned, its button eyes staring back at him. Rico yelped and pulled the blanket Private had most likely laid over him close with a shiver.

"You killed me" a distant voice chanted from nowhere, Rico whimpered and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Why?" it repeated in an eery tone.

 _Leave me alone_ , he pleaded in his thoughts, _it was an accident._

The temperature in the room dropped, bringing uncontrollable shivers through his feathers. An image conjured up in front of him; it was a young boy, its blue eyes stared back at him unfeeling through its red bangs topping its pale face. All Rico could do was gaze at the human child in a trance, unable to move or speak. Moments later it had vanished as quick as it appeared.

He began to see the child more and more, wherever he looked it was there staring at him with an undecipherable expression, whomever he saw morphed into them. Its voice invaded his thoughts, whenever he was alone it was all he could hear screaming back at him. His brothers heard his screams in the night and worried about him, they weren't sure what was wrong with the mute, but it was beyond normal- even for him.

"Rico, what's wrong?" Private had asked one day when he walked in on him screaming and cradling his head, whilst rocking back and forth.

Rico lifted his head from his flippers and slowly turned towards him, eyes wide with fear "ghost boy" he choked out through his screams.

Private grabbed hold of his shaking shoulders and looked him in the eye "Rico, listen to me, there is no ghost".

He shook his head with a whimper. The child appeared behind Private and he screamed again, pointing a trembling flipper in its direction. Private followed his direction and frowned "there's nothing there".

Rico pointed again with more tension with each motion, "t-there's nothing there" Private tried to tell him. Rico blabbered furiously, and continued to signal to the blank space.

Private backed away and left the room at that moment, terrified out of his wits. Something was certainly amiss with Rico, they just didn't know what it was or how to help him. Rico tried reaching out to them, but they all dismissed him as crazy. They tried to help him in the best way they could, they tried to take him to the clinic; he wouldn't go. They tried talking to him, each time he would say the same thing; he was seeing a ghost.

They assumed he would get better and realize such things didn't exist, that it was all a hallucination. Unfortunately he didn't, everything just got worse. Finally one day when they returned they found his limp lifeless body, his wrists were slit, beside him was a note written in his own blood.

 _You didn't believe me._


	17. October 17th

_Game of bones_

Marlene's eyes slowly yet swiftly fluttered open, she pushed herself up and looked around, darkness miles and miles of darkness. Her entire body ached, her head was pounding against her skull. Her hazel eyes darted around the immense shadows, one question bounced around in her fuzzy mind.

"Where am I?".

A groan met her ears, she quickly turned her head in the direction of the sound "who's there?". She blinked and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the outline of another, telling her she wasn't alone. Marlene slowly rose to her feet and staggered towards the unknown figure.

"Hello?".

The silhouette moaned again, she hesitantly reached a paw out and turned it over. A short chubby penguin stared back at her "Skipper?".

He looked up at her just as surprised "Marlene, what are you doing here?".

She held out her paw which he accepted and helped him find his footing "to be honest I really don't know".

Skipper sighed "me neither".

The two fell into silence- though it didn't last long, another groan ended it. They followed the direction from which it came, bringing them to Private; who was just as clueless as to where they were, and how they got there. Soon they began to realize that the entire zoo was there. The group trotted along the black pit aimlessly, hoping to find a way out or an ounce of light. A spotlight shone down on them bringing the group to an abrupt stop.

Kowalski stared down at his feet; something felt different, the texture felt like cardboard, beneath them was black like before, but also trimmed in red.

Marlene looked ahead, a large pile of cards sat in the centre, the deck was divided into four main colors; red, purple, black, and orange. She raised an eyebrow "what's going on here?".

Two small objects fell from above and landed on the ground, Becky gathered them into her paws and stared at what was in her palm. "They're dice" she spoke, her usual whimsical tone filled with confusion.

Mason looked over her shoulder at the orange cubes dotted in black "dice, that can only mean-".

"We're in some kind of game" Skipper finished.

"H-how is this even possible?" Marlene stammered.

Private wandered towards the side, his curiosity unleashed, he uncovered a space titled 'start' "I guess the only way out is to play the game" he stated with a frown. The group grumbled in disagreement, voicing their disapproval and dragged their stiff bodies to join him.

Joey took the die and glanced at the stunned crowd "who wants to go first?".

Everyone remained silent, Skipper nudged Marlene forward "ladies first" she glared at him and stared unsurely at the small cubes. With a deep breath she took them and tossed them across the board.

The dice landed with two threes facing, she slowly moved six spaces, her arms hugging her torso and her eyes darting in all directions, fearing what could happen. Nothing did, she breathed a sigh of relief and waited for the next player. Private rolled next, earning a four, he landed on the fourth square and looked down.

"Pick a card from the deck" he gulped and slowly reached a trembling flipper out, plucking the first card from the deck, he read it aloud.

" _In order to get out of here you must face your deepest, darkest fear_ ".

Skipper rolled his eyes "oh great, it's one of those games" he stated with a sarcastic mumble.

Private's surroundings began to fade into the murky depths, he opened his eyes only to find that he was in an empty room. His heart hammered painfully against his sternum as he wondered what sort of horrific nightmare he would face. His eyes rolled left and right, he was bordered in by the white walls of the room, there was no escape.

A light glinted in the distance, Private cautiously approached and stood in front of the mirror. His reflection stared back at him- only something was different about it; his eyes usually a bright innocent blue were as black as the night. The reflection grinned at him and brandished a long crooked blade, it moved to the side revealing the three of his brothers bound together. He looked on in horror as it thrust the blade through them, their voiceless screams failing to meet his ear holes. The three collapsed to the ground lifeless, the reflection faced him; blood splattered across its chest and running down its arms, it smiled a sinister smile.

Private unwillingly continued to stare into its deep soulless eyes, taunting and mocking him. He could take no more, he finally forced his head away with a scream and smashed his fist through the glass. The image distorted as shards of glass flew out at him. He fell to the ground clutching his stinging flipper, tears burning in his eyes.

"Private, are you okay?" a distant voice beckoned to him "answer me, soldier!".

His eyes snapped open, Skipper was staring back at him keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. He meekly nodded "I-I think so" his gaze fell on his flipper, it was bleeding through the shards of glass lodged within. He gasped and stumbled backwards.

"What is it, Private?" Skipper asked with concern.

Private continued to stare at his wounded flipper "in the game I hurt my flipper" he breathed breathlessly.

"Private, we're still in the game" Kowalski told him, to prove this statement he bent over and gathered the dice into his palm and showed him.

"It's your turn" Private replied, head down.

Kowalski took a hesitant gaze at the playing pieces before tossing them across the board. He moved eight spaces like the die said and took a card.

" _There's no need to scream and fuss, just take the bus"_.

His eyes widened "oh no" he slowly lowered the card, in front of him was a wide road towered by buildings. An eery fog rolled in coating his surroundings in its thick, gloomy cloud. The sound of an engine running filled the ominous silence, his feathers stood up, he slowly spun around to find the bright blinding lights of a vehicle staring him down.

Kowalski squinted against the glowing beams, he could make out the all too familiar distinct shape of a hood and bumper. It was here, it was the Graveyard eight; the infamous bus known for running down the animals whom roamed the empty streets at night.

He stood where he was, paralyzed and unable to move, the engine revved again. He snapped out of his trance and did the only logical thing he could; run. The bus rolled down the road tailing him from a short distance, accelerating with each passing second. He could feel his heart ready to burst, the chilling sweat that drenched his feathers and brought shivers through his body.

He ran as far as he could, his feet were sore, his chest was on fire, he could hardly breathe. His adrenaline slowed, Kowalski doubled over, flippers on his knees panting and wheezing. From the corner of his eye the bright lights shone behind him, he turned his head back, the bus floored it and charged towards him. Kowalski closed his eyes preparing for the impact and let out a deafening shriek.

Rico stared down at Kowalski as he twitched and convulsed, unable to control his own limbs. He covered his ears trying to block out the hollers that left his brother's body. His gaze fell on the die, with a sigh he tossed them and walked the required distance. To his relief he didn't get a card, next was Julien; who wasn't satisfied with his card and picked one he found interesting. What he had to do was summon a spirit, which left him paralyzed.

So far two players were down, the tension grew as the remaining Zoosters each took their turn fearing the red card. As the game carried on they began to realize the colors were levels in gruesome and horrifying; orange was the least, red was the worst. Mort was next, he drew a black card telling him to cut off someone's feet, he was all to happy to except; choosing Julien as his victim, who was helpless to do anything.

By now everyone wanted to stop playing to avoid the mortifying tasks written on the cards, however if they did they knew they would be trapped for all eternity, the game continued. With each round another victim was claimed, it seemed only one was going to make it out alive. There was no escaping it, sooner or later someone was going to draw a card and have to pay the price.

Mason had to cut his tongue out and swallow it; he couldn't and chocked on it. Maurice was forced to eat his remains; tears burning in his eyes as he shoved the raw flesh down his throat. Stacy had to gouge Becky's eyes out, it was turning into a game of betrayal. Private had to drink Skipper's blood, Skipper had to behead him, everything was getting worse.

Marlene looked around at the bloodbath surrounding her, all she could see was the bodily fluid staining the board. She shakily rolled the die and crawled to the space dictated. She looked down, her heart stopped, it was a card space. Gulping down the lump in her throat she took a orange card and read it, her paws shaking.

" _This game may be difficult to understand, now you must take your hand"._

Her eyes widened, the card fell to the ground in one swift motion. "No, anything but that". A knife appeared in her paw, she stared at it, lip quivering "I can't do it, please just leave me alone and let my remaining friends go free".

Her fingers closed in around the handle and began to hover over her other one, she tried to regain control of it, but the attempt was fruitless. She was no longer in control, the blade pressed into the fur around her wrist where her arm connected with her paw. She winced as her fingers pressed down harder and began to cut through. Marlene cried out and tried to force it away, her paw trembled, but remained locked onto its target. She grit her teeth together and hissed as it hacked through her flesh and sliced through the nerves.

With one last shriek of pain it dropped to the board, she gazed at the stub at the end of her left arm with tears in her eyes, watching as blood slithered down and dripped onto the ground. She clamped her only paw over it in an attempt to clot the bleeding with quick panicked breathes. Resistance was futile, there was no way out, no hope for anyone, no one was safe.

She cried out for help, but no one could; they were too traumatized by their experiences. She fell to her knees, still holding it and applying as much pressure as she could. She felt the warm liquid brushing against her knees, her head became heavy and her body light. As she began to fade out she took one last glance at her fellow Zoomates; all injured, sickened, some dead. It was at that moment that she realized there were no winners, everyone loses.


	18. October 18th

_The Monkey's paw_

Mason raised his teacup and tilted the rim towards his lips, keeping a heedful eye on the four figures shovelling away in the pit of his yard. He set it down on the little saucer and cleared his throat to address the workers "thank you for agreeing to do this, old bean".

"It's no problem" grunted one of the workers, Skipper. He thrust his shovel into the ground and tossed a heap of earth over his shoulder, as did the rest of his troop; Private, Kowalski, and Rico. "Although remind me why you wanted a pool?".

Phil signed a response with a few silent gestures, Mason nodded in agreement "everyone needs some place to relax and unwind. After a long day of flinging poo at the humans this will be just what we need".

"Right" he replied, dragging out the vowels and questioning the Chimps strange nature "well, it's almost done. We just need to fill her with water" he informed, choosing to get back on topic rather than further discuss the manner.

On cue Rico reached down his throat and pulled out a long hose bit by bit like a Clown would with multi colored handkerchiefs. Private cringed, scrunching his face in disgust he helped him, gagging all the while. They dropped the nozzle into the pit after the final section was loose. Kowalski connected it to the source of water and turned the tap, water began to flow steadily from the end and fill up the pool. The ground was nearly full when they spotted a brown furry object floating in the water. Rico fished it out and held it up for the others to see.

"What is it?" Private wondered.

The four stared at the small item, it appeared to be a paw of some sort. It seemed to be very ancient from the wrinkles and markings outlining the skin on the fingers and palm.

"Let me see it" Kowalski demanded, Rico wholeheartedly handed it over. Kowalski turned it over in his flippers, examining each fine detail with a keen eye. "Interesting" he mumbled.

"What?".

"This is a Monkey's paw" he stated, the three immediately looked in the direction of the Chimps, more importantly their hands; they still had them.

Mason wandered towards the group, curious to see what they were gawking at. His eyes widened with a startled gasp "put that back, do you know what you've found?!" he demanded.

Skipper shrugged "not really".

Phil quickly spoke to them with his hands, Mason translated "this is no ordinary paw. It's cursed to grant five wishes- one for each finger" the four smiled and nodded to each other in approval. " But be warned" he continued, they gazed back at him "each wish has a consequence, you'll get what you want, but it won't be what you expect".

Private frowned "this seems eerily familiar".

"If you know what's good for you you'll dispose of it now, while you still can" Mason warned. By his grave tone they could see he was serious.

The four looked at each other, sharing the same expression "I think we all know what should be done" Skipper began.

"Dispose of it like Mason said?" Private suggested timidly.

He brought a flipper to his chin and pondered the idea for a short while before he shook his head "we could, but where would the fun be in that?".

"But the consequences" Private protested.

Skipper waved a flipper dismissively "they only say that to keep you from getting what you want".

Private glimpsed at the paw with a diffident gaze "I don't know, Skippah. I have a bad feeling about this".

"Please Private, magic doesn't exist" Kowalski scoffed " it won't work, I'll prove it" he held the paw close and shut his eyes "I wish I was the smartest being on earth". He reopened them, waited a moment, and folded his flippers "I don't feel any smarter, see it doesn't work, it's just an old wives tale".

Skipper, Private and Rico stared wide eyed at him, "what?" they pointed to the paw. He followed their gaze and gasped, the pointer finger had curled in on itself.

Mason shook his head with a sigh "and so it begins, don't say we didn't warn you". He signaled for Phil to follow him and they left.

Skipper rolled his eyes "whatever, come on let's go home" Kowalski took one last glance at the Monkey's paw before tossing it over his shoulder with a huff. Private caught it with fumbling flippers and kept it with him as they strolled along. As they passed Marlene's rock cave a voice rang out.

"Kowalski!"

Kowalski looked in the direction of the cave, Marlene bounded out urgently, eyes wide and dire she approached him.

"Hey, Marlene" Private greeted with a merry smile.

"Oh, hey" she waved him off nonchalant, she faced Kowalski and her voice rose again. "Kowalski, I was thinking about expanding my habitat, and I need your help".

He raised an eyebrow "you want my help?. Pardon me for asking, but why?".

Marlene playfully rolled her eyes "everyone knows you're the smartest guy here" she elbowed him in the ribs with a smirk.

"Well yes, but no one asks for my advice" he argued.

She cupped her paws together and looked up at him through her large irises "please, I need your help" she pleaded.

Kowalski stared into her hazel eyes for a few seconds before giving in with a sigh "alright, I'll see what I can do". He followed her back inside, to his surprise he actually knew how to renovate. The task came easily and within no time he was finished. As the day continued he decided to do some inventing, strangely none of his devices malfunctioned. What was even stranger was that he could solve all of the equations he couldn't before- that no man could before.

Skipper noticed this outlandish change and decided to confront him on it "Kowalski, what's going on here?. Since when do your inventions not explode or go horribly awry in some way?".

"I don't really know how to explain it, Skipper. I just suddenly could do all of the things I couldn't before" he responded.

It was abnormal, the four began to suspect the paw as Kowalski's fame grew, soon practically everyone was coming to him for advice. They no longer needed the Penguin trio, everything could be solved by Kowalski. Unfortunately things took a turn, believing him to be the most intelligent being in the universe they thought he should solve all of the world's problems. Kowalski spent countless hours going through each obstacle and trying to figure out possible solutions to it, he lost sleep, he lost weight from skipping meals, it was all but possible.

He tried telling them that he couldn't, that it was too much for one person to do alone. The Zoosters didn't quite understand, they grew angry outraged and chased him through the Zoo, cornering him at the tower they burned him alive and mounted his head on a stick given to his Brothers. The Penguins then realized that the warning Mason had heeded was true; with each wish there was indeed a consequence. They had to be careful with what they wanted.

With Kowalski gone Private decided to go next, wishing for something he hoped wouldn't backfire. "I wish for world peace" he declared, the middle finger bended signaling the second wish was used. Later that day a knock sounded outside the bunker. Skipper went to answer it, a muscular Penguin stood poised outside, a sergeant's hat was on his head.

"Skipper?" he spoke, his voice was rough and gravelly.

He nodded wordlessly, the stranger handed him a roll of paper. "What is this?" he unrolled the parchment and scanned through, his eyes widened upon reaching the bottom.

"All of the countries have declared war, each man and woman of eligible age must fight" the sergeant informed.

Skipper blinked and lowered the paper "we're being drafted?" he asked incredulously.

The sergeant nodded "as soon as possible. I'll see you in the trenches, soldier" he tipped his hat and was gone.

The next day the remaining three found themselves in the grubby trenches on the battlefield along with every animal in the zoo, considering the other forces didn't have enough troops. Most died immediately from bullet wounds, illness and suicide. Only a few remained- though having gone insane from the poor conditions and trauma.

Private was baffled "I don't understand, how could this wish have gone wrong?".

Skipper sighed as he proceeded to clean his riffle "Private, in order for there to be peace there has to be war".

"Oh" he frowned "I hadn't thought of that".

The remaining climbed over the trench and charged out into the grassy field, guns at the ready. Gunshots tore through the dank air as many soldiers fell to the ground with pained cries of anguish. Only one caught Skipper's attention, he immediately went rigid and turned in the direction of the scream. Private lay on his back, a bullet wound between his eyes which were glazed over. Skipper solemnly closed them as a tear slipped loose and plopped onto the young rookie's chest.

Two wishes, three left.

Rico took the paw next and stated his command; to be able to speak. Like the first two at first it seemed perfect and would in no way go wrong. He could hold conversations with his comrades, they actually understood him, and he loved the sound of his voice. The only problem was not everyone shared his opinion.

"I'm just saying we should bomb all of our enemies, then we wouldn't have to worry about them, and this war will end" he had told the squad one night.

The rest of the troop mumbled amongst themselves voicing their immediate disapproval. "What about the children?" asked Marlene "what would become of them?".

"Yeah" nodded Burt "not everyone is the enemy".

The crowd broke into an uproar of different opinions and arguments. Rico remained speechless, not sure what to say. He didn't expect them to turn so fast, with a heavy sigh he left his position and returned to the bunk he had crafted from the mucky walls. The next morning they found him with a bullet in the side of his head, and his gun in his flipper.

Three wishes, two left.

Three weeks passed and Skipper mourned the deaths of his men when he wasn't fighting. The loneliness was driving him mad, he tried getting his mind off of his fallen comrades, but nothing worked. The casualty count increasing didn't help in the slightest, every day he would lose more of his fellow friends. Finally he could take no more, he found the paw where Rico left it and made the fourth wish.

"I wish Kowalski, Private, and Rico were alive".

He got just what he wanted- only it wasn't what he wanted. They came back, but not the way he expected. No, they came back as nearly decomposed zombies hungry for flesh, which killed most of the troops and put all sides lives in peril. With no other option left he once again grasped the nearly closed paw and spoke his fifth and final wish.

"I wish to be rid of this blasted, forsaken curse".

No sooner had he spoke the last word a bullet whizzed through the air and hit him in the chest. He faltered to the ground with a smile on his face, glad that it was all over. He would no longer have to worry about the pain and suffering the cursed paw bestowed. It was some other fool's problem now.

Julien strolled through the trenches, stepping around the carnage surrounding and barricading the trench. Through the sea of spilled blood and dismembered body parts something caught his eye. He knelt to the ground and carefully dusted the dirt and clay from the small object. It was a Monkey's paw; all five fingers were open and ready for the five unfortunate wishes he would make.


	19. October 19th

_Alone and afraid_

"And, as the menacing shadow towered over the boy, he realized the monster...was him!" Skipper tipped back his head, and uttered a diabolical laugh.

Kowalski arched his eyebrow "what? That wasn't even scary".

"Everyone's worse fear is turning into the monster they feared" he replied, modestly.

"Yeah, and cliche" Marlene retorted with a roll of her eyes. The group of friends were currently gathered in the cemetery, inside the small gazebo resting in the centre of the row upon row of recent, and past graves. A lone candle sat between them, providing the only light with its flickering white flame.

"Who wants to go next?" asked Private. Everyone's gaze fell on him.

"Why don't you go, Private?" Marlene suggested.

"Me?" She nodded, "well..." he stared down at his flippers, wrung together in a knot "okay" he looked out at the sets of eyes staring back at him, and gulped. He adverted his gaze to the candle casting light across his face, gaining his courage from the warmth of the flame. "A boy and his mother moved into a house, each passing night he would hear the sounds of a dog barking, but the neighbouring homes didn't have pets. The boy could hear its paws scampering across the floor late at night, he got up to investigate, but found nothing. While out in the yard he discovered an old dirtied ball in the grass, the barking started again, and this time he could feel the air passing him. But, it wasn't the wind; it had been a calm day. While renovating the house they discovered remains, remains of a dog".

The others stared at him expectantly "that's it?" Skipper questioned.

Private could feel the temperature rising in his cheeks, he scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. "I don't remember how it actually went" he admitted.

"Alright, Marlene. You're next".

Marlene nodded, and shifted herself into a more comfortable position. "Alright, this is the story of the licked hand" she lowered her head, and stared into the darkened pupils of her friends with an unnerving smile. "Her parents had told her to lock all of the doors, and windows, for they would be out late tonight. There was one window she couldn't completely shut, instead she tucked a rolled up blanket under it. It was her first night home alone, fortunately her dog was with her to provide moral support. With nothing else to do she decided to go to bed, letting her dog lick her hand before she fell asleep. She awoke with a start, for reasons she didn't know, it was three in the morning, and her parents still weren't home, a sudden dripping sounded from the bathroom. She figured she had left the tap on, and the noise was the water dripping into the drain. She reached her hand down under the bed where her dog slept, and felt it lick her hand.

Feeling reassured she stared up at ceiling wondering when her parents would come home, she let her dog lick her hand again before going back to sleep. When she awoke it was six in the morning, she looked out the window and saw her parents car pull up in the driveway. Good she thought, maybe they can fix the sink, because I'm certain I didn't leave the taps going. She headed into the bathroom for a drink a water, there was her dog; skinned and hanging limp from the shower rod, the dripping she heard was its blood falling onto a puddle on the floor. She screamed, on the floor written in its blood was a note; Humans can lick too".

Private felt something lick his flipper and yelped, he quickly turned his head to see Rico, salvia dripping from his tongue. Skipper and Marlene erupted into a fit of laughter, "now, that's a dog story" he praised with a high five.

"That wasn't funny" he pouted, flippers folded.

"Lighten up, it's all in good fun" Maurice nudged his shoulder with a grin.

"Alright, everyone shut up. I am the going next" Julien declared pompously, he flexed his chest out in emphasis. Marlene rolled her eyes, second guessing their decision to bring the arrogant king along.

He cleared his throat "there once was an ugly little lemur named Mort".

"Just like me!" said lemur chimed.

Julien shot a glare at the mouse lemur, he projected his voice across the cemetery "he was so ugly, that everyone killed themselves so they wouldn't have to stand his putrid ugliness, and how he always wants to touch the feet. Even though I've told him a million times, no!".

The group shared a collective sigh as he rambled on, and on, going off on a tangent about how much he despised Mort. They switched their gaze to Maurice, he nodded interpreting the message. He moved closer to the candle, the glowing light throwing a shadow across his face. He deepened his gruff voice, hoping to reset the mood.

"It is said that in this very cemetery a spirit walks among us. Some have claimed to see it during the day, but at night you can hear its ghostly howl beckoning to you, the chains it carries as it walks amongst the grass rustling. The wind you feel across your face is its cool breath, some believe it is the grim reaper itself. It's victims are identified by the distinct markings on their chest from the scythe. Every year a few days before Halloween it demands a sacrifice to keep this city in peace. With each year a suitor is chosen to deliver said sacrifice...right at this spot".

The light from the candle extinguished, leaving them in darkness. Private jumped and clung to Skipper, he pushed him off with gloating smile "nice try, Maurice. It's gonna take a lot more than that to scare me".

"That wasn't me" he replied.

The wind rattled through the ramshackle joint with a howl, a scream broke out. The seven looked around the shadows, blinded by the lack of light. Rico reached down his throat and pulled out a match, the small glow casted a circle of light around them. Skipper looked beside him, Marlene was gone.

"Marlene?"

He stepped out of the gazebo "Marlene?!" he hollered. A shadow darted past, rustling the dry leaves strewed across the ground. They quickly jerked their heads to the right, all that was there was a marble tombstone. The fur, and feathers on their necks stood up from the warm puffs of air exhaled from behind. Private whimpered and slowly turned around. A sharp set of canines stared back at him, he screamed and fell to the ground with a thud.

The others began to break into a round of laughter, "what's so funny?" he asked between frantic pants.

Marlene stepped out of the shadows "relax Private, it's just me".

"Ha, you should have seen the look on your face!" Julien bellowed, doubling over with uncontrollable laughter.

Private glared back at them, "geez Private, does everything scare you?. I bet you can't even go one night in a cemetery without getting spooked, and shoving off for home" Skipper declared.

"I can too" Private spat, he picked himself off of the ground, and dusted the leaves from his feathers.

"Prove it" he handed him a knife "if you can stay the night standing on a grave, then maybe you're not such a Nancy cat after all".

Private snatched the blade from his flipper "fine, I will".

"To prove that you did stay, leave this knife in the ground" Kowalski instructed "although I would not advise you to go through with this" he said in a low tone.

"I'll show you guys!" Private shouted, he wandered over to the grave closest to him and stood on it, shaking it at them "you'll see".

"See you in the morning" Julien chuckled, the others trailed behind him, his narrowed eyes followed them out. The footsteps began to fade, as did their laughter, and his confidence. He quietly sat on the grass, his back against the cool texture of the stone.

The wind continued to sweep through the cemetery, sending tremors down his back. He folded his knees to his chest, and stared out at the row of stones before him.

 _Alright Private, you can do this._

His flipper curled around the handle of the blade, shaking with fear. He wished they hadn't told those stories to him, they were beginning to bring out his paranoia. He sighed, and tried to reassure himself that it was just a boneyard, there was nothing to fear but fear itself. Private listened to the sounds around him, attentive to his surroundings. The rats scampering, the owls hooting, the gate creaking in the wind.

A bang sounded from behind him, he jumped, losing control of his body; which was now quivering uncontrollably. The feathers on the back of his neck raised, he whimpered and pressed his back further into the stone. The wind seemed to whisper his name, maybe it was his paranoia, and terror creating voices in his head, he couldn't be sure. He didn't think things could get any creepier, why had he agreed to do this? Right, to prove to Skipper that he could be brave. And he could be; he would stay all night if he had to.

He felt the ground vibrate, his eyes widened, he pulled his knees closer. Fear took control of his mind, and wiped every ounce of courage he had away. He just wanted to go home, why had he been so prideful? Of course he couldn't do this. Private remained where he was paralyzed, his mind was running amok with his crazed imagination; everything was morphing into a terrifying image. His heart beat quickened, he closed his eyes trying to slow it down. He could feel his chest heaving, was he hyperventilating? He couldn't even tell anymore.

Another creak, his eyes flew open. That was long enough, he had proven his point. He felt for the handle of the knife with his shaking flippers, and thrust the blade into the ground. With a slow breath of relief he moved forward to go home, and that's when he realized with sickening horror; he couldn't move. Something had his foot, he could feel the sharp nails driving through the flesh. The air was thick and heavy, he had no match, or any tool to provide light and see what had him.

Without even having to think Private's instinct took over, and a scream escaped from his beak. He screamed, and thrashed out "help me! Something has my leg! Please help!". He jerked forward and fell to the ground, screeching as loud as his lungs would allow. He clawed at the ground and tried to get away, his heart beating a mile a minute, feeling it would burst from his chest completely. A quick pain spread through his chest. Everything went black.

The following morning the others realized Private hadn't returned, they headed to the cemetery, and approached the grave where they last saw the young rookie. They found him lying on the ground, eyes wide in horror, his mouth twisted back into a scream. The knife was impaled through his foot, and into the ground; in his panicked haste he had driven the knife through.


End file.
